TAKEN
by BlueonyxVSsorikee
Summary: Serious fanfic. Copious amounts of violence and rape. First and last serious one we will ever do enjoy! WARNING YAOI AND VIOLENCE, a deadly mix you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE. We're at it again! But instead of our usual humor/love fics we're going to try our hand at a serious one. Now Blueonyx has had this in her head for awhile so we finally decided to put it on paper before the brain cells that were carrying it are destroyed by our love of the bottle. (Hey we are Irish!)

WARNING: Extremely violent with rape torture and mental mind fucks. I had to get that out of my system before I could get serious. J

DISCLAIMER: We do not owe FULL METAL ALCHEMIST. Sob sob.

It was sunny as Ed and Mustang, our yaoi heroes- (Hey we're just easing ourselves into the seriousness.) Ed was looking at Mustang with an annoyed look on his face, his golden eyes blazing strongly.

"I told you I'm not ready." He said in sudden exasperation. Mustang scowled as he said.

"What are you afraid will happen, what can people say? I'm the Furher and relationships like this are common, no-one will care that we're a couple."

"Al will. He's lost a mother, father, his body, his memories, me at one point. If I tell him I'm gay it might kill him."

"You're being such a child about this." Mustang shrugged.

"What you want me to tell him what we do here?" Mustang smirked at that.

"What we kiss, we cuddle and then I fall asleep unfulfilled, again."

"I told you I'm not ready! You morally bankrupt Colonel with a god complex!!" Ed shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. Roy sighed and turned to leave. "Fine come to me when you've decided to grow up."

Ed took it as a short joke and railed at Roy as he walked out of Ed's apartment and went out onto the street. He could still hear Ed's ranting as he walked away shaking his head.

Ed, finally out of breath threw himself on his bed and stared silently at the ceiling. "Bastard." He muttered as he rolled onto his side and curled up. Someone knocked on the door. "Yeah what is it?" Ed sighed as he sat up and looked towards the door. The door opened, Ed expecting to see Mustang with an apology. Instead Al walked in. Ed sighed and dropped back down. "Do you want to go out tonight." Ed asked suddenly.

"What? This about the shouting I heard? What happened now?"

"Me and Mustang had a fight."

Al shrugged, slightly confused at the sight of his dejected brother. "You always fight with the Colonel."

"Yeah well he's a bastard. Grab your coat we're going." Al shrugged seeing it was pointless to argue wit his older brother (nii-san), went to his room to get his coat. He heard Ed muttering as he stamped around his room. A thump let Al know that there was a hole in the wall that needed fixing, again.

At the "Dead Flower" pub Al watched nervously as Ed downed his third drink. "nii-san if your always fighting with the Colonel and are unhappy you can request a transfer."

"With who Al, Mustangs the Furher remember, he's not a lowly Colonel anymore." Ed muttered quietly, a sign that he was ready to start shouting stuff out. To Al's surprise he sighed and signaled the barkeep for another drink. "Besides its not exactly like I'm unhappy, but the bastard just pisses me off sometimes with that smug look he always has on his face." Ed grated through clenched teeth. Al shook his head as he nursed his own drink, he didn't understand what his brother was trying to say. ("He's happy yet angry when he and Mustang are together? I don't understand.") Ed stood up suddenly, stumbling as he pulled is chair back. "I need some air. Al I won't be long, make sure no one takes my seat." He said over his shoulder as he walked away. Al sighed and sat back down. Two men were sitting next to him talking about a murder. Al turned to the asking what they had said. One of them blinked at him in surprise.

"What you haven't heard?"

"There's a killer on the loose, killing young teenagers. Three have turned up so far, but there's rumored to be more that the military are covering up." He friend said to Al.

"How long has this been going on?" Al asked uneasily. The two men shrugged.

"Not sure about three weeks maybe four. The papers are saying that the head of investigations is workin' round the clock to try and find the person responsible"

("That explains why I haven't seen Hughes in awhile.") Al thought to himself.

"Thanks for that. I think I'd best go." One of them looked worried.

"I hope you didn't come here by yourself lad. It's dangerous right now." He said his voice heavy with concern. Al smiled in thanks saying. "I came here with my brother. He went outside." Leaving the two go back to their drinks Al hurried through the crowd to the exit to find his brother.

Ed sighed as he took in a lungful of cool crisp air. The humid, smoky room had made his head spin. Thinking of Mustang he wondered what he was doing now. Looking up at the sky he sighed again. His head had begun to clear and he heard something moving behind him. Turning he saw something coming towards him. Ducking instinctively he kicked out, and grinned with satisfaction as he heard a yelp of pain. He heard Al calling him and made to call out to him, but his attacker had recovered and jumped on him pinning him to the ground and shoving a smelly cloth in his face. It covered his mouth and nose, Ed struggled fruitlessly as he fought for air. His head was starting to swim and through watery eyes he saw his attacker grinning down at him and saying.

"You'll do." Ed lost consciousness and slipped into darkness. He could dimly here his brother calling him but was unable to answer.

Al looked around anxiously as he called once again for Ed. When there was no answer he looked inside the dead flower but no-one had seen Ed. Al stood at the entrance for a moment, at a loss of what to do. He decided to head home, stopping to ask people had they seen his brother. Arriving at the apartment he headed straight to Ed's room hoping that he had come home. "nii-san?" Ed's room was empty. Al went to the phone and dialed Mustangs office number, when there was no answer he tried his home number. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mustangs voice mumbled sleepily.

"Mustang?" Al asked

"Al? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ed? We went out for a drink and he said he wanted fresh air, but when I went out to find him I couldn't." Al's voice trembled as he spoke, he was starting to get very frightened for his brother.

"Easy Al, it'll be okay. I'm heading over now. Phone Hughes and see has he seen your brother, don't leave your flat." Mustang hung up and Al listened to the beeping of the receiver before putting it down and calling Hughes house. Outside he noticed it had started to rain.

Ed woke up groggily. His face was numb and his limbs were stiff. Turning his head to get his bearings he found himself chained to a bed in a dirty damp room. The light blinked above him, making him feel even dizzier.

"Ah my plaything awakens." The voice came from behind the head post of the bed. Looking up he saw his attacker looking down at him. The man was dirty with grey straggly hair and small round glasses rested on his nose. His cheeks were shallow and his teeth were crooked. He was wearing black clothes under a lab coat that was once white but had since turned a dirty grey.

"Who the hell are you? Let me go you bastard! Where's my brother?" Ed yelled at him. The man grinned widely as he came around and sat on the bed next to him.

"My aren't you a bundle of energy." He said as he stroked Ed's cheek. Jerking his head away Ed kicked the man off the bed and with a bit of maneuvering, managed to perform alchemy to free himself. Running to the door he found it locked. Before he could break it, his captor was behind him. Grabbing Eds arms he forced them above his head and wide apart. Ed twisted violently in his grip but couldn't free himself. For a skinny guy his captor was insanely strong, even his automail arm wouldn't budge.

"Now now, no need to get so excited after all we wouldn't want anything to happen to your younger brother would we??"

Ed went very still. Struggling to keep his breathing steady he hissed.

"Your lying you bastard."

"Now why would I do that, he was calling you wasn't he? I thought I'd have my fun with the two of ye." The man behind he chuckled.

"You leave Al alone you jerk if you hurt him I'll make you wish you were never born!" Ed threatened him. The man laughed as he spun Ed around catching his leg and slamming him against the floor. Ed grunted in pain as the mans knee pinned him painfully in place. "I'll leave your brother alone if you behave. Do we have an agreement?"

Ed gritted his teeth and turned to glare at him. "Good boy. Now lets get you back into bed shall we?" Pulling Ed up by his plait he pushed him back onto the bed. Ed couldn't help but struggle as his hands were tied to the bed post. "One automail arm, and one leg judging by the pain I felt earlier. Blonde hair, short and a pocket watch of a state alchemist." Ed growled as he was groped. "So you are Edward Elric. I'm going to have fun with you."

Bending down he kissed Ed on the mouth running his tongue along Ed's lips. He pulled away just before Ed tried to bite him. Standing he walked over to the far side of the room. Lighting a cigar he walked back and eyed Ed as he exhaled, a waft of cigar smoke curling around his head. "Don't you want to know my name?" He asked suddenly a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"And what would be the point in that you…." Ed trailed off before he said bastard.

"Well for one you can't call me bastard if you do."

"That's the most stupid reason I've ever heard your just the sick fuck." WHACK!

Ed never saw his fist move until it connected with the side of his head. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing loudly, he shook his head in a vain attempt to clear them.

"…….. Your forgetting that you're my plaything and toys do NOT talk back!"

Ed gasped in pain as his captor extinguished his cigar using Ed's shoulder.

"My names Baruk little man and don't you forget it." Ed cursed at him as Baruk opened the door and left, turning the light off as he did.

Chapter one will be up whenever the fuck we have thew time! next week hopefully.

R&R people or there will be no more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The next few chapters will have copious amounts of rape and violence. Not suitable for teens under seventeen and if you do read this and faint I have one thing to say. MWHAHAHAHA!! Enjoy and please be kind, R&R us.

Blueonyx: Sorikee be nice to the little chibi-teens. But seriously kids part of this made ME retch.

Chapter One

Al paced the room furiously as he listened to the Furher speaking on the phone. It was the day after Ed had gone missing, and Hughes and his team were looking everywhere. Mustang was talking to Hawkeye on the phone to try and cover Ed, who was expected to appear at the opening of the new public Central Library. He wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible. Al had already rang the organizer to say that Ed was sick.

"Yes, Thanks Hawkeye I owe you one." Mustang was saying as he hung up.

"Well?" Al asked. Mustang looked over at him. Al was still in the clothes that Mustang had seen him in last night. "Al why don't you get some rest. I'll go speak to Hughes and see how things are going." Al was shaking his head violently at that.

"How can you expect me to rest when nii-san is missing?!" Al exclaimed. Mustang looked at his lovers brother kindly.

"I know how you must be feeling Al, but be realistic. What can you do to help especially in this state?" Mustang ran a hand through his hair before continuing on. "This is a job for Hughes and he's damn good at it, even if he does act like a total fool. Get some rest. Mrs. Hughes said she and Eliza would drop by later." Mustang left and made his way to where his car was. Sitting in it he remained still until he punched the wheel in anger.

"Damn it! Ed what have you gotten yourself into now? Hughes better have some news." Pulling his car out of its space he drove off, glancing back once to see Al staring absently out the window.

Ed must've slept because when he woke up the light in his room had come back on.

"Your such a cutie when you sleep." Baruk said from where he sat. He grinned and showed Ed a plate laden with food.

"Hungry?" He teased him. Ed's stomach answered for him but Ed remained silent and just glared intensely at Baruk. Baruk's grin widened and he put the plate on the table and came to the bedside. Climbing on it he straddled Ed, his lab coat spreading out behind him. Ed squirmed uncomfortably beneath him. "If your hungry your going to have to work for it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, swallowing to keep the fear he was beginning to feel in check. He gasped as Baruk squeezed a nipple.

"I want to find a threshold, between pain and pleasure." Baruk's voice was thick with tension and something else.

("The perverts actually turned on by this.")

"So that's why you kidnapped me just to experiment with your sick notion!" Ed exclaimed and then gritted his teeth as the man above him squeezed harder.

"Not just you Elric. You're the eight person I've….acquired. The others weren't as sexually mature as you. They pleaded with me to stop they didn't enjoy my affection. Your older and maybe that'll make a difference." Baruk retrieved the plate and placed a spoonful of food in front of his mouth. Ed didn't want to eat but he knew if he was to save himself and Al he needed his strength. When Baruk thought he had had enough for one day he straddled Ed again. Ed was temporarily blind as he shirt was lifted over his head. Cold air caressed his body causing his skin to break out with goosebumps. Baruk touched his stomach and automail plate attached to his shoulder. Ed winched as his hand moved over the cigar burn from last night. "I'll look forward to seeing how much feeling is connected to that automail of yours." Baruk muttered as he continued touching Ed. Ed was disgusted and struggled against his bonds. This upset Baruk, who punched him in the gut. Winded Ed fought for air as Baruk started to untie him. Ed tensed and tried to punch him back. Baruk nimbly caught his wrist and turned him over onto his stomach and retied him. Ed felt his legs moved apart and tied to the end of the bed. There was a moment of silence and then Eds back exploded in waves of pain. He gritted his teeth and shut his eye tightly, above the pain ringing bells in his ears he heard Baruk talking. "I want you to be submissive to me. You will be submissive and when I take you, you will show pleasure! And you will tell me what causes you pleasure, pain or both."

Ed bit back his scream into the pillow as the whips came faster. One cracked across his flesh shoulder biting into his neck. Gasping he realized that Baruk had started whipping his legs now too. He struggled desperately against the ropes that bound him but it was no use. When Baruk had had enough he came and sat beside Ed as he shook uncontrollably.

"I wonder would your brother like to watch this? Mmmm? What do you think Ed should I bring him in and watch as I beat you senseless?" Ed barely managed to shake his head. Baruk laughed and went back to the table where he had left the plate of food along with other items. He came back and let Ed have a few sips of water. He threw the rest of the water onto Eds blood soaked back. Ed hissed as he felt the cold water hit his wounds. ("And I thought teacher had beaten me badly the last time. This sickos nuts.") Ed thought as he watched Baruk out of the side of his eye as the bastard calmly lit a cigar and smoked it silently.

"Where is he?" Ed croaked, his throat was raw and dry, despite the water he'd been given.

"Who?" Baruk asked him as he continued to smoke.

"Don't…don't jerk me around you sick fuck. You know who I mean my brother Al where is he?"

"Your brother?" Baruk repeated, seeming confused. "Oh yes the other one. He's safe don't worry."

"I want to see him."

"Then suck my cock." Baruk said as he came nearer.

"Fuck off you bastard I want to see my brother!" Ed yelled weakly. Baruk grabbed a fistful of his hair and raised his head.

"Then you have to earn it, suck me off and I'll bring your lil 'bro with me the next time I'm here." He pushed his cock into Eds face, but eds t-shirt whic. Ed turned away from the pulsating member, but Baruk yanked on his hair and made him face it again.

Even if Ed desperately wanted to see his brother he knew that either way Baruk would most likely not keep his promise. He also knew that Al would never want to hear the price Ed had to pay, blaming himself if he did hear. While all these thoughts were swirling around Eds mind he was grimly trying to keep his mouth closed. Baruk was moving his hips so his cock was pressing against Eds mouth. It was dripping with precum which made Ed want to retch. Baruk growled in frustration and clamped a thumb and finger over Eds nose pinching them shut. Ed shook his head, but with one hand yanking on his plait and the other blocking his nose there was no way of him getting loose. His vision was getting cloudy as his body screamed out for air, Baruk's face was twisted into an ugly mask of rage as Ed started to black out.

Baruk screamed in frustration and anger as he felt Ed go limp. Releasing his head Baruk backed away from the bed. "Why you little…." He stopped and moved closer again. Eds breathing was shallow as he lay there. Baruk lifted his head and turned it, using his free hand he opened Eds mouth. Holding the unconscious young mans head up he guided his cock into his mouth. Baruk grinned and gyrated his hips. With Ed out cold he didn't have to worry about being bitten. He moved slowly and then faster as he started to come. Before he came completely he took his cock out and came on the floor letting out a strangled yelp.

You brother will be joining us soon. Yes won't that be fun?" Looking down at Ed he walked towards the door and left. This time he left the light on and it blinked constantly as it shone dimly on the bed and its blood soaked occupant.

Eliza giggled and ran to hug Al. The eight year old was still as cute as ever, just a bundle of energy. Al couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back.

"Alphonse! How come you never come to play anymore?" He and his brother had their own laboratory now as they researched alchemy and the science that had taken it's place in the other world. "Sorry Eliza I've been kinda busy." He smiled up at Gracia as she walked in.

"Come now Al surely an hour or two couldn't hurt?" She smiled as she bent to kiss his forehead. "I made you some fresh bread and soup Al. Have you eaten yet?" Al shook his head. He'd been too sick with worry to fill his stomach, Mustang hadn't come back from talking to Hughes and that had been a few hours ago. "Well then come on you two and we'll eat together." Gracia said as she went into the kitchen. Al followed her holding Eliza's hand. Gracia reheated the soup while Al set out three places. When they were all sitting Eliza started telling Al of her school. "It has a really big playground and my teachers really nice. She reminds me of the book worm."

"Book worm?" Al said in confusion. Gracia was laughing into her hand next to him.

"She's talking about Scieszka. Since she's gone down to live with Winry in Rezinbul we don't get to see those two as much." Al smiled and turned back to Eliza.

"Have you made lots of friends Eliza?"

"Yeah its really fun, the only thing I don't like is maths. I'm not very good it."

"I can help you if your stuck?" Al said to her as he finished off his soup.

"Really I have my book in my bag." Eliza said as she hopped off her chair and went to get her bag. Gracia and Al laughed. "Mrs. Hughes. Have you heard anything of Ed?" Al asked, he had been dying to ask, but with Eliza in the room he didn't want her to realize that there was something wrong. Gracia's face fell and she shook her head. "I'm afraid not Al. Maes was not at home when I was coming here, so he's still searching. But don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll be back with us soon." Eliza came back in with her book and showed them to Al. Gracia watched as Al slowly explained to Eliza how the sums were done, he also gave her a few tricks that he used to help him remember the rules for some sums.

"This ones called BOMDAS. It means Brackets over Multiplication Division Addition Subtraction. If your given a sum with brackets do whats inside first and work from there."

_(I had to put it in I couldn't help myself.)_

"Thanks Al! Can I come here again if I'm stuck?"

"Of course you can Eliza." Gracia yawned suddenly and smiled sheepishly as she stood.

"We'd best be going Eliza, you've school tomorrow." She smiled sadly at Al. "Al do you want to spend the night at our place?"

"No thanks I'm going to stay here."

"If you change your mind, come over okay?" Al walked them to the door. He waited till they had gone out of sight before closing and locking the door. Turning he looked around the now empty flat, empty except for himself of course. Al wished that they had found Ed he was at a loss without him. When they had come back from the other side of the gate two years ago they had tried living in separate apartments, they found they couldn't be apart for long. After what they had been through together, living separately was impossible the bond between them was so strong. And it made sense to live together since they were working together. Al sighed and walked into his room. Lying on the bed he picked up a book that had been on the floor and started to read it. He wasn't reading for long when a knock at the door made him jump. "Al it's Mustang you there?" Al unlocked and opened the door. Mustang was disheveled and tired. "What happened to you?" Removing his hat, Mustang sighed and grinned wearily at him. "I decided to try and help Hughes. The bastard had me running errands for him. Me the Furher!" Al smiled as an image of the Furher running messages popped into his head.

"Has he been able to find anything?"

"He has one lead but its not encouraging." Al's heart skipped a beat, swallowing he forced himself to be calm but his voice broke as he asked. "What….W-what does that mean?"

"An old man thinks he saw Ed being carried by someone away from the pub you were at the other night, there's only one problem. The mans eyesight isn't the best."

"But do you think it's something?" Al asked hopefully. Mustang looked at him, his obsidian eye revealing nothing of what he was feeling as he replied.

"Hughes says so, but don't get your hope up Al. He also said it's too early to get anything solid. He gave me his word though that he would do everything to find Fullmetal." Al sighed and gestured Mustang into the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Something alcoholic would be nice. If not coffee will do. "

"We only have brandy which I know you don't like. I'll be pack in a minute." Al picked up his coat and made for the door.

"Wait Al where are you going?" Mustang asked as he stood. Al smiled back at him.

"We don't have coffee either. There's a store just down the street, I wont be long." Al left quickly leaving the door slightly ajar. Mustang sighed and wearily looked at the pictures on the fireplace. He smiled as he saw on of him and Ed. Both had been yelling at one another when the picture had been taken. He remembered what they had been fighting about.

"_Al just take the picture, if I have to stand any longer next to Major spaz and Mustang I'm going to need a straight jacket." Ed had been saying to his brother as he fidgeted between Major Armstrong and Mustang. "Gee Ed I'm surprised your still here." Mustang had smirked down at the small alchemist. "After all the size difference is so obvious. All you'll be able to see is the top of your head, do you want the Major to pick you up?" Ed exploded and launched himself at Mustang, he was restrained by Armstrong who caught him in mid air. "Edward please calm down." Armstrong rumbled as he effortlessly held the teen as he struggled furiously "Let me at him! Let me at him! I'm still growing you jerk!" Ed had been yelling._

Mustang jerked in surprise-the memory fading- as the clock chimed the hour. Looking around he realized that Al hadn't returned yet. Unease settleditself in his stomach and he decided to go look for the young lad. Hurrying down the stairs, he reached the street entrance in time to see Al being grabbed from behind. Mustang stood frozen for a instant as the boys eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Al!" he cried out as his attacker ducked into the nearest alley. Mustang ran after them into the alley.

Dun dun dun!! Please R&R people and we'll keep em coming. Blueonyx: Sorikees starting to look pasty. I thinks that's coz shes become my typing monkey.

Sorikee: I AM NOT YOUR TYPING MONKEY!!

Blueonyx: Back to work monkey.

OH and thanks for the reviews for the prologue people. We'll try to post the chapters up as fast as possible but I've exams coming up and blueonyx has work so bear with us please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mustang panted as he ran down the alleyway. The one who had grabbed Al was in front of him just out of his reach. Cursing in his mind he tried to quicken his pace. Being the Furher meant more wrist exercise than anything else. Al was struggling in the mans arms, but that didn't seem to deter the man as he speeded down the alley and out onto the next street. He ran across the road with Mustang still behind him. A car skidded to a halt nearly hitting Mustang as he jumped and rolled out of it's way.

"Sir?" Mustang looked up to see Hawkeye getting out. Mustang turned around and saw Al's snatcher disappearing round the corner. Growling Mustang took off again in pursuit.

"Mustang Sir!" Hawkeye frowned and left her car to run after the Furher. When she had caught up she saw him desperately wrestling with a man who was grimly holding onto the weakly struggling Al. Riza raised her gun as the man threw Mustang off and turned to run. She shot hit him in the left shoulder. Just missing making it a fatal shot.

Roaring in pain he flung Al aside who rolled to a stop near Mustang. Snarling in rage he turned to run and ducked down as Riza shot at him once again. Running down he alleyway he vaulted himself over a fence at the end. Hawkeye gave chase leaving Al and Mustang to recover.

Mustang stood up unsteadily using the wall to lean against. Al was looking around in a daze.

"Al you alright?" Al stared blankly at him for a time and then burst into tears. Mustang stared at him before kneeling beside Al.

"Did he hurt you?" Al shook his head, his body raked with sobs. He looked up at Mustang his eyes brimming with tears and said.

"Its Ed he says Ed is crying out for me!! Roy…." Al broke down into fresh tears and clung to Mustang. Mustang did his best to comfort him, but his mind was racing. ("Ed, damn it, it's my fault. That bastards going to pay.")

Helping Al stand they walked slowly back towards the alleys entrance. Hawkeye came running up behind them. "Forgive me Sir I lost him down one of the market streets there were too many people." Mustang clenched his teeth and nodded not trusting himself to speak. "Sir I did manage to find this he must've dropped it." Mustang took the box of matches and examined it.

"What's Madame's fox club?" Al asked as he stared at it.

"It apparently an old bar down by the waterfront. Madame fox is the owner, but its not the place respectable people would venture into." Hawkeye said as she walked behind them.

"And how do you know that?" Mustang asked as they walked back towards the apartment.

"Havoc Sir, he went there once to see what it was like. He came back with a black eye and sprained wrist."

"I remember, I just didn't care."

When the three were back in Al and Eds apartment, Mustang phoned Hughes to give him the details.

"Al I want you to come stay with Maes until this is all over. That creep could come back for you." Mustang said when he had finished talking to Hughes.

"But-."

"No arguments!" Roy snapped at him. Having Hughes yell at him had not put him in a good mood.

"Hughes is driving over to get you now." He continued on in a kinder voice. "Al go get what you need." Al shut his mouth and walked into his room.

Mustang sighed and leaned up against the wall. "Sir?" Hawkeye said as she lightly touched his arm.

"I'm okay its Al and Ed I'm worried about."

"I've no doubt Sir but are you sure its not coz your blaming yourself." Mustang opened his eyes and blinked at her.

"What?"

"You and Ed have been together awhile now. It's understandable that your worried."

"When did you find out?" Hawkeye rolled her eyes and replied.

"How could you expect me NOT to?"

_Roy sat at his new desk. The last of his stuff had just been unpacked into his office. ("Well Roy you made it at last") he thought to himself as he sat down to start the paper work that would now take the rest of his life. He was just on the third form when he heard the window opening behind him. Standing quickly, Roy raised his hand to strike down however it was._

"_Relax it's just me!" Ed called as he jumped into the office and closed the window behind him. _

"_What the hell are you doing here? I could have torched you!" Roy gasped walking over to the young man. _

"_Please! You've gotten too soft from desk work" Ed teased pulling Mustang in closer and kissed him. Roy slid his hands up to Ed's hair and undid the hair tie. They moved over to the couch and Ed massaged Roy's package getting him nice and hard. There was a sudden knock at the door that made them both jump. Looking horrified Ed scrambled to hide under the desk. _

"_Who is it?" Roy called taking his seat behind the desk trying to fix his shirt. The door opened and Hawkeye entered carrying another pile of paper work. _

"_Don't look at me like that sir! This is what being the Furher is." What she didn't know was the look on his face was not for the paper work. Ed had started to unzip his pants from under the desk. _

"_NO no THAt's Ok hawkEYE!" His voice braking every now and then as Ed wrapped his lips around his member. Hawkeye eyed him suspiciously as she set down the papers on the desk . _

"_Are you ok sir?" She asked looking him over to see if she could spot the problem. _

" _Yes I'm FINE! My back IS just CRAMPing up" Ed was sucking and licking the tip and it was driving Mustang mad, the young man knew exactly what he was doing and Roy was about to climax with Hawkeye right there. _

"_Perhaps you should move away from the desk for a while sir" She suggested leaving the room as Roy finally came. When the door was shut he pushed himself away from the desk. "You are pure evil you know that!" Roy hissed, putting himself away as Ed stood up. _

"_Yes Roy, I'm the devil! And I've come to suck out your soul, but your seed keeps getting in my way" Ed smirked as he sat back on the couch. And Roy followed. _

"_What if she had caught us?" _

"_Well it was poking me in the eye what was I supposed to do?"_

Roy blushed at the memory. Hawkeye was standing there a smile creasing her lips.

"After your 'back cramping' up it wasn't hard to piece everything together. Plus you two weren't fighting as much."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No Sir." Mustang nodded as the doorbell rang and Hughes poked his head round it.

"Hey Roy! Where's Al?"

"I'm here." Al answered as he closed the door to his room. He had a small case and bag for the stuff he was bringing.

"Ready to go little buddy?" Al nodded and walked with Hughes to his car. Mustang and Hawkeye watched them drive off.

"Come on Sir I'll give you a ride back to your place." Hawkeye offered as she walked towards her vehicle. Mustang followed silently, if Al was having a hard time dealing with this, then Mustang was as cool as cucumber, but inside his emotions were raging, something he was not used to. Hawkeye understood his silence and didn't utter a word as she drove him to his estate. Mustang being the new Furher had inherited the grounds that King Bradley or Pride had owned. The old building had been destroyed, by Mustang himself all those years ago but he had built his own mansion over the ruins. Hawkeye dropped him at his door and bid him goodnight.

As she drove off she glanced back in the mirror and thought. ("If only I had caught him, the Furher wouldn't be suffering like this. Ed we'll find I hope you know that.')

Mustang sighed as he slumped down into his armchair. Shrugging out of his coat he filled himself a glass of whiskey. Sipping it he looked at an old photo of Ed, Al in his metal body and himself.

("How nostalgic, Ed you found me last time doing exactly the same thing. Please be strong I'll save you. I hope your alright.") He thought bitterly. Refilling his glass he thought back to a scene very much the same as this.

_The darkness seeped into the warm sitting room. The only light was from the roaring fire in the fireplace. Roy sat on the large couch facing it, a glass of whiskey, nearly empty sat heavily in his lose grip, in his other hand he held a wooden photo frame. The picture showed a happier time, in the back was a large man with pink sparkles and a large suit of armor, then he and his team and in the front of them, a young teen with his golden hair and eyes. Oh those eyes and how he missed them. He thought of the first and only time they had kissed. In his office their last time together and those eyes, oh those eyes liquid pools of amber glowing fiercely as they had looked at him. How sweet it would be to capture those lips again. He heard a creek but paid it no mind. He was too drunk and depressed to care. And jugging by the half empty bottle beside him it was no wonder that he felt that way. He noticed that the heat from the fire was no longer lapping happily over him and a shadow was cast over him. Glancing up his breath caught in his throat, as he was confronted with the sight of the young man standing over him. _

"_Can't you haunt someone else?" _

_He half said to himself sure he was going crazy or had just nodded off and this was some kind of wonderful dream. He raised the glass to his lips, Ed took the glass from him before he could drink and took a sip. It was straight as Ed has thought it would be. _

"_I'm no ghost," he answered and leaned in, kissing Mustang letting his tongue slide into Mustangs mouth seeking out the older mans. Roy pulled Ed in closer as he did they heard the glass of the frame smash as it was knocked to the ground. When they parted Ed went silently to the door to leave before stopping himself. _

"_I am real Roy. Now go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow I promise!" He twisted the door handle and looked back one more time. _

"_And Roy? Happy birthday!" He pulled the door open and left. Ed was right he was no ghost and he was going to keep his promise as Roy found out the next day. Sitting in his office he heard a gasp, a coffee mug smash, Riza drop her gun and Havoc yelp as he dropped a cigarette into his lap. Then the door opened and in walked Ed with Al not far behind. They had done it. They really had found a way home. Ed always did know how to make an entrance._

Mustang fell asleep in his chair, as the light faded from the room plunging everything into darkness

Ed struggled again trying to free himself. But lying on his stomach with his legs and arms restrained was limiting his movement the only thing he had succeeded in was giving himself rope burn. ("I don't want to be here anymore. I need to find Al and get out of here!") He went still as he heard a door slam shut from somewhere nearby. Holding his breath he waited to see if Baruk was going to come into him. His stomach growled hungrily, and he clenched his teeth against the pain in his back and neck as he turned his head towards the door. Baruk slammed the door open, making its hinges groan in protest at the treatment. Closing it, Baruk turned his back to Ed as he locked it. Ed spotted a circle of blood on his left shoulder.

("Oh my God is that Al's? Please don't let it be, let it be the bastards…") Ed nearly whimpered as Baruk turned to him, his face twisted angrily. Going to the table where he kept his tools he picked up a small hand saw. It's blade glinted duly in the low light, smiling he walked over to Ed.

"I did say I wanted to see how much feeling you have with automail." He said as he studied the blade.

"Get the fuck away from me, you sicko!" Ed hissed at him. Baruk swooped down on him and placed the blade against his neck as he grinned and said smoothly.

"Do you want me to do it to your brother? He doesn't have automail but I'm sure you'll be happy to show him to your mechanic." When Ed didn't reply he let the blade scrap along Ed's back. Ed writhed beneath the onslaught but refused to scream. Baruk stood and ripped Ed pants off revealing his toned leg and metal one. He shut his eyes as Baruk caressed his leg.

"Yes I want to keep you for as long as possible." He breathed as he stroked and fondled Ed, cupping him through his shorts. Ed grunted and tried to glare back at him, but gave up from the pain in his neck wound. He felt rather then saw Baruk place the saw over his automail leg, just above the back of the knee, the weakest part of the hinge. Sitting on Eds legs he sawed furiously at the metal. Ed only felt it as a minor irritation……. Until the saw bit through the first wire that connected to his nerves. Ed screamed loudly in pain, tears coming to his eyes. Baruk stopped sawing and leaned over him, brushing his matted hair from his sweat soaked neck and face. "That's what I want to here from you. Your voice screaming in pain and pleasure. Shall I reward you for giving me want I want? Hmmmm?" Ed flinched at the tone of his voice. It had dropped until it was nothing more then a dangerous whisper. Baruk turned suddenly and cut Eds flesh leg free. Forcing Ed to kneel up he tore his shorts aside, revealing his ass and penis. Baruk touched it and Ed felt him shiver through his hand. ("This is not happening!") Ed struggled but Baruk was having none of that and held him down with his ass sticking up in the air. He heard Baruk fumbling with himself and closed his eyes trying to block everything out. He gasped when he felt something stick into him, looking back he saw Baruk fingering him as he jerked himself off. Ed felt sick and turned away, jerking forward as Baruk stuck a second finger in and started thrusting with them.

Ed had to listen as the Bastard grunted and gasped as he came. The back of Eds legs dripped with warm come. Baruk stood and buckled himself up as he looked down at Ed who had started to shake. Baruk bent down and lifted the young mans face towards him. Eds eyes were dull as they regarded the face in front of him. Baruk smiled and kissed him, Ed tried weakly to move his head away but Baruk held him firmly. When he was done Baruk straightened and left the room. Ed felt tears trail down his cheeks as he tried to curl up for warmth now that he was completely bereft of clothing. ("Roy help me") His mind cried as he wept silently on the bed that had become his home and nightmare.

Hughes had dropped off Al and was heading down to the wharf with Havoc.

"Gee Hughes do you think I'll be much help? I mean I'm no good at this stuff." Havoc was saying as he lit up a cigarette and followed Hughes.

"Oh who cares if your not?! I'll be doing most of the talking." Hughes laughed. Turning he said seriously.

"Your with me for backup Gene we need leads to finding Ed." Havoc blinked through his smoke and rubbed the back of his head. "I understand that, but why this place again. The psychopaths hardly going to show up and ask for his usual."

"True but maybe some one can tell us his name and usual hangouts and the like. Now come on." Hughes said as he spotted the club/bar. Walking towards it he say that the place was practically falling down. The back of it was slumping towards the water and was being held up be large wooden stilts. The front was just as bad with oft mended holes, no doubt from brawls and the sign was hanging sideways from a single rusted chain-link. Bracing himself he walked in and strolled straight up to the bar, giving the occasional smile and wave as he did so. He seemed to be totally unfazed, but Havoc noticed a slight pitch in his voice as he ordered a drink.

"And how bout you my friend, you look like you need a re-fill." He patted the shoulder of one of the patrons next to him. The man blinked in surprise and accepted the offer gratefully. Havoc stood next to Hughes as he watched an old sailor toying with a young woman sitting on his lap, the woman was trying to look pleased but Havoc saw that she was very frightened and not enjoying his attention at all. Turning away from the sight he looked elsewhere, but everywhere he looked there were young prostitutes of both sexes pleasuring people. Deciding it was better to glare at the murky drink in front of him he wished Hughes would hurry.

"Oh that's Baruk. Haven't seen him around lately, why? He a friend of yours?" The man Hughes had offered a drink to was saying.

"Something like that." The man shook his head, he was tall and bulky and was wearing miners overalls.

"I'd choose better friends if I was you." Hughes raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I know the reputation of this pub as do most of us, but you see it's the only place where we'd be allowed in. We're considered the lowest of the low, but Baruk he's crossed that line."

"How?" The man suddenly looked uncomfortable lowering his voice he said.

"The young ones in here, we respect them if they say no. But some of them don't know any other way of feeding themselves. Baruk refused to listen to one of them and tried to drag him out the door. Except Madame Fox came in and hit him over the head with that cudgel of hers. She's band him from ever coming back here and insists that she walks all the young ones home." Hughes nodded.

"Very noble of her."

"Aye, she may run a low down bar but she runs it well."

"Where would I find him now?"

"Baruk?" The man scratched his beard as he thought. "Not quite sure but I do know he tends to hang out down by the abandoned warehouses on the other side of the river.

"The old holding buildings?"

"Yeah their the ones." Hughes stood and handed the man another mug.

"Thanks friend." The man accepted the mug and waved them away.

"You just bought me two of the best mugs of mead in the house. I'm hardly going to begrudge you a lil info." Hughes and Havoc left the pub and headed back to the more safer part of the wharf. Stopping Hughes sighed and cleaned his glasses off his shirt.

"Well at least we have some idea of Baruk's whereabouts."

"You going to tell the Furher?" Hughes shook his head.

"Not till I have something thing concrete. How bout we do a little snooping?" Hughes grinned and produced a knife from his sleeve. Havoc hastily shook his head and backed away.

"No thanks. I don't know what use I'd be against a child loving psychopath." Havoc stated.

"No kidding. Come on lets head back to headquarters. I need to put a team together for this." Hughes said. Havoc and Hughes made their way back to where Hughes had hidden his car. Driving off Havoc looked in the rearview mirror and saw a brawl break another wall of Madame Fox's club.

Arriving at the military command post in Central, Hughes got to work as he scanned through all the evidence he had gathered so far. While he knew Baruk had kidnapped Ed he didn't know if the other missing and dead boys were his also, but it was his only positive lead so far and it fitted the mans description, that the old man had given him at one of the scenes. Sighing wearily he looked at a photo of Eliza and Ed, she had dressed up like him and had surprised him coming out of his Lab. Eds face was priceless, a mixture of shock and bemusement. He suddenly wished Scieszka was here, her photographic memory would have been so handy. Frowning he slumped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, he was waiting for Fallman to get here. Abruptly he sat up and ran through the notes again.

"Shit! Why didn't I notice this sooner?!" Standing he ran to his office door and out. He was half way down the hall when he spotted one of his men. "Has Fallman gotten here yet?"

"No Sir."

"Well when he does tell him to wait in my office!" As Hughes ran passed.

"Sir where are you going?!"

"The morgue." His subordinate stood dumbly in the hallway as Hughes went out of his sight.

Sorikee: These flashbacks are kinda like one shots. But who cares their funny. Courtesy of Blueoynx's by the way.

Blueonyx: Typing monkeys doing a good job.

Sorikee: I'm not your typing monkey!

Blueonyx: Yeah you are.

Also we want to thank ed's.angel, akari-kun and autumn silence for their comments, thanks you three. Your great this chapters for you, it's going to get worse for Ed before it gets better. R&R PEOPLE


	4. Chapter 4

Gracia sighed as she looked out the window. She was always worrying about Maes whenever he went out undercover. But this was different, it wasn't some stranger that he was trying to save. It was Ed, the young man that had helped her when Eliza was being born. Ed who had struggled through so much to save his brother, who was now in danger.

Al had been restless all night being unable to sleep since the attack the other day. He was sitting quietly behind her listening to Eliza singing. When she was finished he clapped and tried to smile.

"Al are you ok?" Eliza asked suddenly. Gracia's breath caught in her throat and slowly turned to face them. Al looked slightly uncomfortable, but then he smiled warmly at her.

"I'm fine Eliza, I'm just a bit tired."

"Growing boys need their sleep you should go lie down if your tired." Eliza said as she made him stand and started dragging him up the stairs.

"I will Eliza don't worry." Al was saying as he let her lead him upstairs. Gracia sighed, Al wasn't coping well even if he said he was and Gracia didn't want to push him too far.

The phone rang in the hallway making her jump.

"Hello?"

"Gracia it's Roy how's Al?

"Getting tired of people asking him that I think." Gracia said as she heard Eliza giggling upstairs.

"I can't imagine what that's like for him. Have you heard from Maes?"

"No not yet, he hasn't come home." Mustang muttered something before saying.

"I heard he was paying a visit to the morgue." Gracia stiffened in surprise and took the phone piece from her ear.

"What?!"

"Not like that Gracia! I'm sorry that came out wrong. I heard he was _investigating_ something in the morgue." Sighing in relief, Gracia glared down the phone even though Mustang couldn't see it.

"Do you know what he went to investigate?"

"No not yet but I'll let you know when he comes into report……..Gracia?" Mustang voice was a whisper and Gracia barely heard it.

"What is it Roy?"

"…..I…..Its…… SIGH….No its nothing keep an eye on Al okay?" Gracia smiled.

"You don't even have to ask." Mustang chuckled, or made a sound like that and hung up.

The apartment was silent as Baruk managed to ease open one of the windows. His shoulder was throbbing from the gunshot wound Hawkeye had given him. Ducking as he landed in the leaving room he looked around. There were two doors near the entrance hall and an opening into the kitchen near where he was. Walking silently to one of the doors he opened it. The room was sparsely decorated except for a shelf in one corner filled with photos and books. Going over he saw pictures of Ed with a dark haired man, the same dark haired man that had stopped him from taking Ed's brother. ("If this is little Ed's room, then the other door is his brothers.") Grinning he left this room and went to the door of the next. Opening it he froze when it creaked but there was no movement from within. The blankets were lumpy and a head was peeking out from under them. Baruk grinned in anticipation of having a new pet and lunged at the bed. To his shock the bed was vacant and the thing he had taken for a head was nothing more then a crumpled up shirt. Growling in rage he tossed the bed against the wall and broke a nearby chair. Storming into the leaving room he thrashed it until he was satisfied. Standing in the middle of the room he breathed heavily, and started to laugh.

He stopped when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Going to the window he climbed out it and disappeared into the darkness below. He made his way down to the water. Climbing down a rickety ladder he climbed into a small boat that waited at the bottom. Pushing off he slowly rowed his way to the other side.

The warehouses were surrounded in an eerie fog, but Baruk knew his way. When he got to his hideout he went straight to Ed's room and closed the door behind him. Grinning he walked over to Ed and punched him awake. Ed glared at him as Baruk went over to the table.

Baruk picked up one of the tools the Ed had feared since he had left the evil tray sitting in the room. He caressed the tool in his hand as he walked towards the bed where Ed lay on his stomach bound to the bed. He wanted to ask Baruk what he was doing but Ed had made his mind up to show as little fear as possible. He wouldn't give that twisted man the satisfaction. Baruk was now only inch's from Ed he tensed his body trying to prepare himself for what was about to come. The tool as it turned out was a pack of match's. Without a word he struck a match and tossed it carelessly onto Ed's back it hissed as it sizzled into his flesh and scorching the whip marks. Another one hit him then another. When Baruk got bored of this he picked up another tool this was nothing more then what looked like a wooden mace with iron ball and chain. Baruk swung it once or twice over Ed then on the third swing he hit Ed in the right side, a small sound like wood splintering let him know that one or two of his ribs had cracked . Ed tried to gasp for breath but his lung wouldn't fill.

"Now my pet we're going to have some real fun" Baruk whispered into Ed's ear as he ran his hand through Edward's blood soaked matted hair. He ran his hands up and down Ed's naked body he then took off his own shirt and dropped his pants. Edwards blood was on his hands and he wiped them down across his thin chest. Leaving warrior like markings. He rubbed against the young man before mounting him

("oh god Roy where are you? You can't let this happen. It's meant to be you. I'm meant to do this with you") Ed thought as Baruk sucked at his neck and moved down his back over all the wounds that had been created over the past few days. It stung where the mans lips touched. He was hard and Edward's body was ridged with fear and pain. Baruk's hand's wrapped around Ed's midriff and he dug his nails into unspoiled flesh underneath, Ed let out a yelp as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh that sound was so sweet! Now scream for me! Scream like the little bitch you are. Like all the street walking whores. That's what you are you know. Deep down you and that brother of yours." He laughed manically as Ed tried to throw him off at the mention of Al's name.

"You sick bastard get the fuck off me! Get the fuck off me! Get the fuck off me I'll never scream for you!!" Ed yelled wildly, this did not please Baruk, he reached down to the floor and grabbed Ed's discarded shirt and tore it into a sizeable piece. Ed was still ranting when the piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth and tied tightly in place. Even if there was a chance that a passer by would hear Ed's cries it was gone now. Now that Baruk was happier with the situation he moved his hand down to his throbbing erection and forced it hard and fast deep into Ed. Tearing the sensitive skin. Ed screamed hoarsely into his gag. The tears flowing down his cheeks making clear streaks on his dirty face. ("this can't be happening. It just can't be! Someone should of saved me by now where are they?") Ed thought as he tried to keep his mind off the pain. Finally the horrifying ordeal was over for now. As the monster on top of him removed himself from him, he left the broken young man laying in his own blood and mess. Edward couldn't remember how long he had been there, all he could think was how long it would be before he would die but he was starting to hope it would be soon.

This was no way to live there was no way out only death and it seemed so sweet an idea. He had made peace with the fact that he would never see his brother or Roy or anyone he cared about again. All that was left was death. He hoped as he passed out that it would come swiftly while he slept.

Hughes stood leaning against the wall as the bodies were brought out. They were all young teenagers, their bodies had been mutilated but Hughes was hoping his theory would be correct. "Where are their results?"

"Water on the lungs, multiple wounds to each body, it seems that whoever did this favored a whip."

"Anything else?" Hughes asked the doctor that he was with. The doctor a small round elderly man nodded and went over to collect a tin tray from one of the many tables. "This was on three of the boys." The tray had two small roundish lumps of what Hughes took as cobwebs.

"What are they?"

"Spider sacks, I called one of my other colleagues that studies the insects. This type of spider is only found on the north island."

"All the victims were found near there weren't they?" Hughes asked hopefully. The doctor nodded as he put the tray aside.

"The boys were dead before they were thrown in the water, the spiders sacks suggest that they were thrown in from the warehouses on the north isle, a lot of them had trapdoors built in them for cargo."

"And that's the best bet to finding the murderer?"

The doctor nodded again, "That's not a bad idea." as he returned the bodies to their storage alcoves. Hughes thanked the man and hurried back to Headquarters.

Arriving he headed straight to his office to organize a party. It wasn't until someone coughed near him, that he realized that he had completely forgotten about Farman.

" Farman? Sorry I didn't mean to leave you waiting around." Farman shrugged and rubbed his neck as he asked, "I take it you've found something? Your man was somewhat surprised when you said morgue."

"Yeah I've found something alright, but that's not why I called you. I want you to search the city records for a man named Baruk, the name sounds familiar. And also could you stop by my house and see how Al is?"

"You didn't hear?"

"What?"

"Al and Ed's apartment was thrashed, Al found it earlier when he went to pick something up. He was pretty upset about it." Hughes stood and gathered his coat from the back of his chair.

"Right never mind I'm going to see him myself. You concentrate on finding any info on this Baruk." Farman walked Hughes to his car, looking up at the sky he figured that he'd have three hours of sunlight left. Hurrying to the Central Library he locked himself in the archive looking for the character know as Baruk.

Al sat outside on the porch. The sun was shinning warmly on him but he didn't feel it. His body felt cold and heavy. He was worried for his brothers safety and when he had seen the apartment torn apart like that, it had left him drained. He wanted to cry, but couldn't.

Footsteps approaching the door made him look up.

Fletcher stood there looking down at him, his face creased with concern. "Al you alright?"

Al laughed bitterly at that.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! It's Ed ye should be asking about not me!" Standing he turned to go in. Fletcher grabbed his arm.

"Al!!" Al shook himself free, pushing Fletcher away. The young man landed heavily on his back. Al looked down at him in shock, looking at his hands he saw they were shaking.

"What's going on here?" Looking up he saw Hughes standing by the gate a frown on his face.

"I…..I….Fletcher I'm sorry." Al cracked as he hurried inside. Fletcher and Hughes glanced at one another in silence. Fletcher sighed and stood, brushing himself off.

"Please tell me you found him." Shaking his head Hughes patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm close though, go home Fletch, I'll see to Al." Fletcher nodded and walked away. Gracia came to the door. "Honey…."

"I know Gracia. But until their reunited I'm afraid all we can do is comfort him as best we can."

Hughes went up to the guest room. Al looked up from the bed as Hughes came in and sat down beside him. Al's eyes were red from crying.

"Hughes….." Hughes shook his head and laid his hand reassuringly on Al's arm.

"It's okay Al, Fletcher knows you didn't mean to hurt him." Al lay his head back down on the pillow. Hughes gave his arm a squeeze and withdrew his hand.

"Al I don't want you to get your hopes up but I think you need to know this." Al stared at him silently.

"I have a lead and I'm setting up a party, as soon as I'm done we'll be heading out." Al sat up and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I'm going with you." He stated. Hughes started shaking his head, but before he could voice his protest Al cut him off.

"He's my brother Hughes, you can't expect me to wait any longer." He said emotionally. Hughes sighed and scratched at his head.

"Well alright." He pointed a finger at Al and continued by saying, "but you are to stay with one of my men at all times and obey orders understood?" Al nodded.

"Good now get some rest I'm going to go see Roy." Hughes left the room and walked down stairs. Gracia smiled at him and embraced him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Before you go will you go to Eliza, she's been wondering where her dad went. Hughes grinned and went into Eliza, who was colouring in the leaving room. Gracia listened as Maes talked to his daughter making her laugh.

Mustang tapped the pen on the table. The paperwork was going nowhere he couldn't stop thinking about Ed.

("I should have told them about the murders, Ed would've been more alert if I had.") Sighing he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He winced as his neck cracked, he'd been sitting there at his desk motionless for sometime.

("Damn it! I should've just gone back and apologized, they wouldn't have gone out then.")

Growling to himself he tapped the pen even harder, breaking it by accident. He flung it irritably out the window, not caring if it hit some one below. Now completely out of pens-the latter had followed the others in their untimely demises- Mustang found himself thinking of the first time he had woken up with Ed leaning on his shoulder. He had never felt so at ease with any one before.

_The light had been shinning through the parting in the curtains. Blinking in confusion Roy had looked around to get his bearings. He was in Ed apartment, they had been drinking and watching TV. Mustang realized that Ed was leaning against his right shoulder. Looking down at the younger man, he gently brushed the hair from Ed's face. The sunlight shone on his hair making it flash like gold. Mustang studied his face in the sunlight as it danced across Ed's face. The light illuminated his features making it look as if Ed glowed from within. He face was relaxed and had a small smile. Mustang gently shook him awake. Ed groaned sleepily and sat up. Blinking blankly at Roy, he wiped sleep from his eyes. That childish gesture was adorable and Roy leaned over and kissed Ed on the cheek. Ed looked surprised but then he smiled. _

"_Well good morning to you too." Ed eyed the bottles on the coffee table in front of them._

"_I didn't think we had drunk that much." Roy winced and rubbed his stiff neck._

"_Well Ed we did, you want me to tell your brother we drank some of his or do you?"_

"_Shit."_

Mustangs office door opened but he failed to notice as Hughes walked in. Hughes looked at his friend for a moment before strolling over to the desk and rapping his knuckles against it. Mustang jumped in surprise and glared at Hughes. Hughes smiled briefly as he sat down.

"Its not your fault you know." He said gently as he cleaned his glasses. Mustang blinked at him, not getting what he meant. His scowl deepened when he understood.

"I should have told him Maes."

"I should've too, you know."

"If only I hadn't had that stupid fight with him."

"Fights can't be avoided Roy. That's life."

"Your going to continue with this aren't you?" Mustang asked wearily. Hughes smiled at him again.

"Hey if the method works….. Seriously Roy, your in love with our young Ed. It's understandable that your worried." Mustang gaped at him in surprise.

"How….?" Hughes chuckled at him.

"You should see your face."

"When did you find out? How?"

"Hello! Chief of investigations here, I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't notice THAT. Hell if Hawkeye knew what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Wait how do you know she knows?" Mustang was getting seriously confused at this unexpected turn of events.

"Please the woman's cared for you for years and she suddenly asks Havoc out??" Mustang shook his head, he was tired and was starting to get a headache.

"My love life aside what brings you to my office?" Hughes' good humor vanished and he leaned forward steepling his hands on his knees.

"I have a lead and I'm going to check it out."

"I'm going with you." Mustang said in a tone that meant no arguing. Hughes smiled wryly.

"You're the second person today that's said that."

"Who's the first?" Standing Hughes stretched wearily.

"Al, now get some rest I'll phone when my team is ready."

Ed groaned in pain as he came round. His face was wet and at first he thought he was bleeding again, but it was cold and he realized it was water. Baruk stood beside the bed an empty cup in his hand, he was smiling wickedly down at him.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked. Ed was still gagged and even if he wasn't he wouldn't have had the strength to reply. Baruk walked over to where he had that evil tray of his. Picking up something he made his way back to the bed. He wrapped it round Ed's neck, who winched as it dug into his neck. It was barb wire, some of the barbs had been removed at the front of it so as not to kill whoever wore it, the barbs were at the side and back of his neck and Ed felt new blood flow from new wounds. Baruk was moving onto the bed behind him. "A perfect collar befitting a pet." He muttered as he touched Ed. Some shred of spirit made Ed struggle against the perversion. Baruk yanked on the wire making Ed's head come up as the wire dug into his neck.

"Ah aa, a pet should obey the master." Baruk hissed as he drove himself into Ed. His skin was still sensitive and the pain made his eyes water as he whimpered into the gag. Baruk yanked every now an then as he thrust into Ed, making the young man move involuntary in rhythm with the movement. Baruk grunted and gasped as he moved. Ed lost track of what was happening as his mind fled from the physical abuse. When he came back he felt Baruk moving away from him. But he wasn't gone for long as Ed felt him untying him. He was roughly rolled over unto his back and his hands were retied together over his head, Baruk stroked the tears that had trickled down Ed's blood and dirt smeared cheek and smiled.

"I must admit my others interests never lasted as long as you have. The spirit that is, the others broke on the third day…." His grin widened as he saw some light return to Ed's eyes, that amber glare that had first glanced over him.

"Oh yes you've been here nearly five days. And your kidnapping hasn't been reported, I'm curious, any thoughts?" He asked as he removed the gag. Ed's lips were cracked and dry, the gag had absorbed the moisture from his mouth. Coughing he tried to speak, when he failed Baruk leaned close.

"Thirsty? I can help that." Baruk kissed Ed running his tongue greedily in and out of the young mans mouth. Ed shut his eyes as he weakly tried to move his face away, Baruk held him in place.

("This is worse then him taking me from behind.") He thought vaguely as he waited for Baruk to stop. One of Baruk's hands was making its way downward, he stroked Ed's limp cock trying to make it hard. Ed started to tremble, he was still in pain from the last time and the thought of being raped again so soon was too much. Baruk released his mouth, Ed gasped in lungs full of air. Baruk thought he was becoming aroused and squeezed the cock between his hands. Ed jerked in pain, surprising himself, he thought he had gone beyond the threshold of pain. Baruk's own member was hard and dripping with precum as he lowered himself into position. Instead of forcing himself in, he eased himself in gently, pausing to look at Ed's face. Ed was horrified at the sight of the man above him, it had been easier when he had been on his stomach, he didn't have to look at the person who was violating him. Baruk saw his face and winked, he thrust himself in. Ed gasped arching his back, the whips wounds were opening and were sticking to the already soiled bed sheets. The light was blinking incessantly above them making his head swim. It was blocked when Baruk leaned over him.

"I knew you were a virgin the first time I took you, your starting to loosen up now, are you starting to enjoy yourself?" Ed shook his head and managed to say somewhat hoarsely.

"Go to hell you sick fucken physco!" Baruk only laughed at him. Straightening he lifted Ed's hips off the bed as he thrust a final time into him. Ed cried out wordlessly as Baruk collapsed on top of him, putting pressure on his cracked ribs and torn back. He coughed fitfully fighting to force air into his lungs. Dark spots were forming at the corner of his vision and the blinking light was pounding into his head. Baruk stirred and got up off him, he wordlessly put his clothes on and left. Ed shivered as the draught from outside hit his naked body. Using his last bit of strength he managed to partially cover himself with some of the covers, before he succumbed to his exhaustion.

It was early morning and a thick fog was drifting lazily over the riverfront. Mustang shivered against the chill the fog had brought with it. Al was standing silently beside him as he watched the activity in front of them. Hughes and his team were all dressed in black and gray clothing, as were the two bystanders. Hughes approached them and whispered.

"From when we land on the other side it'll be whispers and hand signals only got it?"

When both nodded he ushered them to the boats that were waiting below. Roy found himself in the same boat as Hughes and leaned forward whispering.

"What do you think?" Hughes shook his head and shrugged as he signaled.

"We'll soon find out enough, your with my group by the way, Al's with the other."

Falling silent, Mustang squinted trying to see the warehouses, the fog was thinning now and flashes of sunlight were starting to peek through. When they arrived one man from each boat got out and hastily scrambled up the rusty ladders. A moment of waiting and then a whistle, much like a birds chirp announced that all was clear. Everyone clambered up the ladders and ducked into the shadow of the nearest building. Hughes was using his hands to direct people to different areas of the warehouse. They all searched in silence looking for clues. When they didn't find anything they moved onto the next one. Al was impatiently looking around, he was apart from the group as he searched for signs of life. Opening one door he gagged at the smell that wafted towards him. One of the soldiers was instantly by his side as he guided Al away from the door.

"Easy son it's ok." He whispered as he signaled to the others. The smell was coming from a discarded sheet, it was bloody, dirty and smelled strongly of excrement. Hughes paled at the sight and when he had searched the room they quickly moved on. Mustang tried to speak but Hughes silenced him with his hand. His head was cocked to one side as he listened, everything was silent and one of the officers looked questioningly at Hughes. Sighing he shook his head and waved at them to move unto the next one.

The third one had signs of someone living there so they skirted it and came in through the back entrance so as not to alert anyone. The fog had dispersed letting the sun shine through the grimy windows dotted around the building. A rat crossed their path as they made their way in. Everyone froze when they heard a sound in one of the rooms. Scattering to either side they converged on the room. Hughes gently twisted the knob opening it he glanced in once then opened it one of his knifes appearing in his hand.

The room was empty, devoid of anything. Hughes scratched his head in puzzlement then froze as they heard the sound again. It sounded like it was in the room but one of the men pointed downwards. Leaving the room they searched for a stairs leading down. Finding it they crept downwards. The sound was louder this time, it was someone laughing.

There was only one door down there and Hughes signaled at one of the men, who nodded and moved forward swiftly kicking the door in.

Someone was on a bed in the room and at the sound jumped off it.

"Freeze!" The lead man bellowed as he pointed his gun at the figure. The figure, a man shrugged and raised his hands. Mustang pushed passed Hughes and glared at him.

"Where is he?!"

"Where's who?" Mustang growled and moved closer but was stopped by Hughes stepping in font of him.

"Baruk right? Your under arrest for the kidnapping, torturing and murder of eight youths do you have anything to add?" Baruk grinned evilly and shrugged.

"It would've been nine in a day or so." He dove forward and rolled underneath the soldier closest to him, rising in front of Hughes- who was prepared to meet him.

Slashing he caught Baruk on his raised arm, grunting in pain Baruk bull dozed into Hughes knocking him aside. Mustang raised his gloved fingers, but Hughes shouted at him.

"Roy No!! You'll blow us all up!" By then Baruk was in the corridor zig zagging as the soldiers at the rear shot at him.

"After him!" All except two of the men gave chase, one had pushed Al against the wall as Baruk had run passed. Mustang looked around his eyes coming to a stop on the bed. Heavily bloodied sheets were crumpled on the bed, at least that's what Roy thought until he moved closer.

The body was curled up but the arms had been tied to the bedposts, Mustang froze his heart skipping a beat as he stared into the dull glazed amber eyes. Cursing he untied Ed and covered him gently with his coat. He tenderly cradled his lover in his arms as he stood and turned murmuring.

"It okay Ed, its over. Everything's going to be alright, I'm here now." Hughes was holding his side painfully but straightened when he saw what Roy held.

"Lets get him out of here!" Al pushed passed his protector and said.

"Where's Ed, where's my Brother?" Mustang closed his eyes as he told Al. The youths eyes widened in shock.

"No no no it cant be no, nii-san!!" Hughes grabbed him as Al came closer.

"Easy Al, easy!! He's alive but he needs help fast." Pushing Al in front of him he led the dazed young man up the stairs and out. Mustang followed close behind them as he looked down at the prone form of Ed.

("Don't you die on me Ed! Don't give up!!") The group hurried back to their boats and climbed in. It was cold, even though the sun was shinning and Mustang clutched Ed close to him.

"Stay with me Ed stay with me its going to be ok." To his surprise and relief Edwards eyes flickered open. He looked up at Roy, his eyes dull even in the light. He raised his hand and tenderly touched Mustangs cheek. Roy went to take hold of that hand but to his horror it fell away as Ed's head lolled to the side.

"Ed? Ed? ED NO!!"

Sorikee: We had arguments over this lol. The typing monkey aka me Sorikee won hee hee!!

Blueonyx: I had to give monkey something to be proud of.

Sorikee: Hey I did most of the typing!! Wait that's why your calling me monkey aahh.

Blueonyx: I just want to add we know we're goin to hell for this chapter! We do love you Ed even if it doesn't seem like it right now.

R&R people.


	5. Chapter 5

Mustang kicked open the door to the hospital still carrying Edward's blood soaked body in his arms with the rest of the team rushing behind him.

"DOCTOR!! I NEED A DOCTOR!!"

He yelled as a nurse ran up to meet them. She looked down at the bloody mess that was Ed and waved them into a room calling a doctor. Mustang laid Ed gently down on the bed

"Please help him!"

He pleaded to the nurse as he looked on feeling so helpless ("what if I was too late") The nurse pushed the group out of the room and showed them to a waiting room as more help ran into the room where they were working on Ed.

"My god! He's so young! "

One of the doctor's commented as he started to check him out.

"Any family?"

"His brother's in the next room."

A nurse answered him.

"Hysterical?"

"Passed out."

The nurse said as she set up some fluids

"Wonderful! Alright I have broken ribs and a collapsed lung. You?"

The doctor to Ed's left asked.

"Lacerations, contusions, possible internal bleeding. Nurse try and clean him up for surgery. And start him on a pint of O-"

The nurses gasp stopped him as she cried out.

"Christ! He's blonde! It's all blood"

The first doctor sighed, he thought he'd seen it all but this was truly sickening.

"What's his flip side like?"

He asked.

"A mess I think that's glass in his back and it looks like we have some anal trauma."

"This is a horrible! He's been through it all hasn't he?"

The words reached Ed, even if he wasn't truly conscious. They meant nothing to him, he couldn't feel anything. All he knew was that he was no longer in the dark, whether he had been saved or had finally died, it didn't matter to him. It was finally over. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember anything before the pain. These thoughts drifted in and out of his mind as the doctors continued to work over him.

"The ribs are reset will you try and re-inflate that lung?"

"……I got it, how's the rest of him holding up?"

A sigh

"Well his spleen is out, kidney's look ok, and liver is fine! What are his vital signs?"

" They're spiking!!"

A nurse shouted.

"Shit we're losing him!"

There was a long beeping and Ed heard nothing more.

It had been nearly four hours since they had brought Ed in and there was still no news. The doctors that where working on Ed entered the room where Roy was pacing, Al was rocking in his chair with a blanket around him Hawkeye was trying to comfort him but her eyes didn't leave the black haired man.

("Please don't let him die! He's all I really have in this world. I need him.") Roy thought. The room was totally quiet waiting for them to speak. One of them coughed and said calmly.

"We've done all we can at the moment. He had broken ribs, a collapsed lung and we nearly lost him on the table, but he's stable for the moment. The rest is up to him now."

The room let out a collective sigh.

"C-can I see him now?"

Al asked his voice shaking a bit. He hadn't really slept in days and it showed on his face. The doctor, an elderly man nodded at his colleague to answer.

"I don't advise it, but as long as you do nothing to make him worse… "

The young doctor answered and waved Al on

"Sir you better go with him."

Hawkeye said laying a gentle hand on Mustangs arm, her eyes said it all. He should go to him. They were shown to Ed's room by one of the nurses who then left them alone.

Down the hall Hawkeye and Havoc were talking quietly to the older doctor.

The room was dimly lit by the lamp at the bedside, and machines whirred softly as they monitored Ed. Roy heard Al gasp softly at the sight of his older brother. He looked so pale and fragile in the crisp white bedding almost out of place.

"He's so small"

Al said stepping closer to the bed and sitting up on the bed beside Ed. Mustang felt a whirlwind of rage and pain at the sight of Ed in such a state covered in bandages and an I.V in each arm, one with blood and one with something clear. Al took Ed's hand as he stirred and groaned in the bed.

"Nii-san?"

Al's eyes filled with tears as did Roy's so he stayed in the shadows. Ed's voice was small almost incoherent.

"Al? am I dead?"

His voice was dry and hoarse.

"No, no nii-san you're not dead you're here with me and Mustang."

"Oh"

Ed sighed and lowered his head onto the soft pillows and went to sleep, his breathing slow and steady. The doctor came into the room at that point and asked them to leave. Al wanted to stay but the doctor shook his head and ushered them out. Maes took Al home with him, promising that they would come back tomorrow. Hawkeye offered to give Mustang a lift home but he refused. Walking away with Havoc she looked back to see Mustang staring at the door to Ed's room. When everyone had left, Roy snuck back in and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. It was all he could do, and he was damned if he was going to let Ed wake up alone

The next day Al visited Ed and found Mustang already there.

"How is he?"

Mustang yawned and let Al have the chair beside the bed before answering.

"The nurse that came in said he was improved, but it's still too early for him to have the all clear."

"He'll be alright, he has to be, we've survived worse then this."

Al said bravely, even though tears made their way down his cheeks. Mustang smiled thinly, in many ways Al was like his brother one of them was stubbornness.

"I'm sure your right Al… I'm just going to get something to drink do you want anything?"

Al shook his head. Mustang left the room and walked down the corridor towards where they had a coffee machine. Paying he waited for the coffee to fill his cup. He walked back to Ed's room as he took a sip of the coffee. He coughed and stared down at the cup. ("Gods this is awful, it's like drinking mud!") Sighing wearily he went into the room. A doctor was there talking to Al.

"His lungs aren't breathing well by themselves, that's why the tubes there."

The doctor was saying. Al nodded and asked.

"How long will he need it?"

"Hard to say, after all he was only brought in yesterday. But I'm sure it won't be for too long. Now mister Elric if you'll excuse me, a nurse will be in again this evening."

The doctor nodded at Mustang as he left.

"What was that about?"

Mustang asked curiously.

"I was just asking about some of the equipment. Especially the tube that they have going down nii-sans throat."

Mustang and Al sat next to Ed's bed as they talked quietly.

"Sir?"

They looked up to see Hawkeye standing in the doorway. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers which she placed in a nearby vase before turning to them.

"How is he?"

"The doctor said he's improved but he's not out of the woods yet."

Hawkeye nodded and sighed in relief.

"That's good. Sir?"

Mustang frowned up at her.

"Yes?"

"You have paperwork waiting for you."

Mustang sighed and stared down at Ed.

"The country….."

Hawkeye cut him off saying.

"WILL come to a stand still. You are the Furher SIR or have you forgotten?"

Mustang muttered under his breath as he stood.

"Al you'll be staying here for awhile won't you?"

"Of course." Al nodded slightly perplexed.

"I'll call back in before I go home." Mustang stated as he walked out the door. Hawkeye followed a step behind him as he left the hospital. Al looked at his brothers sleeping form and asked.

"What do you suppose that was about?"

The paperwork was filling half his office as Mustang got to work. He was halfway through it when Breda and Havoc walked in. They were arguing over something as they came up to the desk.

"Hey boss having fun?"

Breda asked as he saluted. Mustang grinned evilly and retorted.

"Oh yes so much do you want to join me? Pull up a chair."

He added sarcastically.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that."

Breda said nervously as Havoc snickered at him.

"What do you two want?"

Mustang asked gruffly. The two went still at his tone.

"We were wondering if it was okay to visit Ed."

Mustang smiled.

"I'm sure it would."

"Good can we go now?"

Mustang frowned at them.

"You two are still on duty aren't you?"

"Yes which is why we need your permission, I want to check those hot.. I mean see how Ed is doing."

Havoc said quickly. Breda was glaring at him.

"Out with it!"

Breda flinched and looked elsewhere as Mustang glared at them.

"Okay okay, we do want to see Ed but we want to try and get some of the nurses numbers for Furey and Farman."

Breda answered hastily as he waved his hands in front of himself. They were saved by the appearance of Hughes, who was munching noisily on an apple as he came in.

"Wow Roy you can actually do work when you put your mind to it. I can nearly see your spare desk."

The other two immediately beat a hasty retreat. Mustang stood as if to go after them but he just shook his head and sat back down. He picked up the next form and started to read it, ignoring Hughes as he continued to munch happily away on his apple. Mustangs eyebrow started twitching in annoyance. Eventually he stood slamming his pen down.

"Do you mind?!"

He yelled in exasperation. Hughes froze in mid-bite and handed the apple, or what was left of the apple to Roy.

"You've died once do you want me to make it a permanent situation for you?"

"Yeah, how exactly did that work anyway??" (see how we like putting holes in our stories see see? Okay people no need to glare yeesh!)

Mustang stared angrily at his friend as the apple slowly blackened and turned to ash in his gloved hand.

"Calm down Roy."

Hughes said calmly as he backed away.

"Calm down! First Hawkeye tells me I've a tone of files to be signed and then Havoc and Breda come in and now you."

Mustang stopped himself from saying anything else and breathed deeply.

"Sorry Maes, I'm just tired."

He said as he slumped back into his chair. Hughes grinned at his friend.

"Don't worry bout it, it's nearly time to finish up anyway, you've been at it for nearly four hours."

"What? Really?"

Mustang grabbed his coat and jetted out the door, leaving Hughes behind. Hughes sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"And I thought Ed was bad. The two are a perfect match."

Days passed slowly and Ed hadn't woken up but there was no time he was alone. Al stayed all day and Mustang would slip in at night when no one was looking. It wasn't that he cared what people would say if they'd seen him, but Ed would've, it was a small comfort for Roy to be able to do this small thing for his lover, guarding him, waiting for him to wake up. Ed still looked very pale, bandages covered his body like patchwork, his hair was a river of gold that ran down over his automail arm. Al must have brushed it while he had been there. Roy took a seat by his lover and kissed his forehead, as had become routine over the past few days. He sighed thinking how he could not even imagine the horrors that the young man had been through. He turned his mind back to a day long since gone.

E_d lay against Roy's chest under the shaded tree they were both reading completely happy in the warm sunshine. There where birds singing and the sky was a perfect cloudless blue, there was only a slight breeze that caught a few strands of Ed's lose hair and played with them making them dance up under Roy's nose. He smiled as he looked down at the young man in his arms. God he's so beautiful, so perfect, so wonderful. Mustang thought as Ed became aware that the older man was watching him. "What?" Ed asked looking into two perfectly polished onyx's with a quizzical look. "nothing, its just I …I…I think there's a bug in your hair" I love you is what Roy had really wanted to say but the words didn't come. Ed shrugged and returned his attention to his book. "Then take it out and let it go"._

Roy mentally kicked himself for being so weak how could he of not let of let Ed know how he felt? He was the most important thing in the world to Roy and this is what it took to make the thick headed Furher realize it. There was a sigh beside him and Roy jumped at the sound, Edward stirred in the bed. His eye's flickered open and gazed around the room. He suddenly began to gag on the tube that ran down his throat to help him breath as the heart monitor went crazy. Roy jumped to his feet and wildly called for some help, it seemed like it took forever but a nurse finally ran thought the door. She took Ed by the shoulders and tried to lay him back down as the panic set in.

"Its ok mister Elric. Your at the hospital, we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath, but I'm going to take it out now, just take a deep breath in and try to relax"

The nurse said taking hold of the tube and as Ed let out a deep breath she pulled the tube out. He coughed and gagged some more trying to make his lungs work on their own. The nurse left to find a doctor and Roy threw his arms around the young man. Ed jumped at his touch and recoiled.

"I thought I'd lost you. Don't you ever scarelike that again!"

Roy breathed to Ed who just looked shell shocked at Roy.

" W-wh where's Al? Is he ok? What happened?"

Ed asked wildly searching for his younger brother expecting to see him in the bed next to him.

"Sssh its ok he's been staying with Hughes and worried sick about you!"

Roy said reaching a hand out to stoke Ed's hair. Ed winched at the touch all he could think of was that monsters touch.

"Baruk never had him did he?"

It seemed such a strange question but Roy answered anyway.

"No he tried but Hawkeye shot him"

Ed took a slow shaky breath and nodded.

" I guess I knew that. He told me he had Al."

Ed's voice was low and hoarse, his lips were cracked and pale. He was starting to feel the pain again but it was severely dulled due to the drugs that coursed through his veins. There where bandages all over his body mostly on his back and round his neck and wrists and his chest was uncomfortably stiff. His eyes where dulled to a brass as he looked round the flower covered room landing his gaze on the older man. It was obvious that the man had not slept in some time. He looked as though he had aged but perhaps it was just the hospital's harsh lights.

"I'll go call Al he'll kill me if he finds out your awake and I didn't call him"

Roy said making a move for the door.

"Don't… don't leave me"

Ed pleaded grabbing Roy's arm as the doctor came in.

"It's ok Edward I'm just going to be out in the hall if you need me just call."

Ed loosened his grip and let the man walk away never taking his eyes off of him as he left the room. The phone rang countless times before Hughes finally answered it.

"What??"

Was the aggravated answer.

"What oh nothing much except Ed's awake, get Al over here now."

Roy replied exhaustion seeping into his voice.

"WHAT?? He's awake! Em ok we'll be there as soon as possible. AL! AL!"

Roy could hear Hughes call the younger Elric.

"Ok I'll meet you in Ed's room"

Mustang hung up and returned to the room where he had left Edward with the doctor. He was sitting up with his arms wrapped round his knee's shaking and sobbing. The doctor was simply shaking his head. Roy had never seen Ed cry before, it was a shocking sight.

"What…..?"

The doctor turned to see Roy glaring at him.

"I don't know all I needed to do was check his heart rate and he freaked out."

He looked over at the huddled form of Ed. He had stopped crying but remained huddled on his bed. His head was resting on his knees and he was trembling. Mustang came forward slowly, he went to place a hand on Ed's head but the young man jerked and slapped his hand away in panic and fear. In his panic he ended up falling off the bed. Mustang rushed round to pick him up. Ed was coughing and the wound on his neck had reopened, He flinched as Mustang kneeled beside him.

"Hush it's okay Ed, it's only me. Your safe now."

Eds eyes filled with fresh tears as he let Mustang pick him up. The doctor came forward and asked Ed if he could redress his wound, he didn't want a repeat of what had just happened and he made a mental note to warn the others to tread carefully with this patient. Mustang gently held onto Ed while the doctor cleaned and bandaged the wound. Every now and then, Ed would shiver-whether in pain or fear Roy didn't know- Mustang would then talk soothingly to him until he stopped quivering.

The doctor was finished and left the room. Mustang pulled the covers over Ed and sat down on the chair. Ed stared blankly at the ceiling. Eventually he closed eyes and Mustang thought he had fallen asleep, until he heard Al speaking in the hallway. Mustang got up and went to the door. Al and Gracia were there, the latter with a small basket of fruit.

"Where's Hughes?"

Gracia smiled.  
"He's going to visit later, he's minding Eliza so I could come here."

Mustang nodded in understanding. He blocked Al from pushing passed him and whispered quickly in his ear.

"He's just recovering from a panic attack, try not to upset him."

Al frowned but nodded.

"Nii-san?"

He asked gently as he approached the bed. Ed turned his head from the window and stared at his brother. Al's heart broke at the sight of his brothers eyes, they were completely empty. Ed struggled to sit up, Al came closer to help him. When he was sitting up, Ed grabbed his brothers arm and drew him into a hug.

"I thought he had you Al! Then when I saw the blood on his shoulder I….I…"

Eds voice broke as he struggled with his emotions, which were in utter turmoil. He felt angry at himself for believing Baruk, angry at the bastard for even trying it and for some reason he was angry at Al for not being there. Al was speaking to him but he wasn't able to focus on what his brother was saying. His attention was on his brothers eyes, which were mirroring his pain and brimming with tears. His anger vanishing he reached up and gently wiped the tears from Al's face.

"Al it's not your fault."

Al looked at him in surprise then shook his head in disbelief.

"Nii-san……"

"Don't it wasn't, and you should know that."

Ed lay down wearily his head was spinning and his neck was staring to throb as his I.V was nearly empty. Al looked down at him.

"Ed?"

"I think I need to sleep Al."

He murmured as his eyelids drooped. Ed fell asleep quickly his breathing steady, his face drained of its tension as his body relaxed. Al gently brushed Ed's hair from his face. Gracia came forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Lets not wake him okay? Poor dear."

Gracia guided Al out of the room, Mustang followed a step behind them. Later that evening when Gracia and Al had left, the latter to try and tidy up the ruined apartment Mustang sat drinking the bitter coffee as he looked out the window. It was slightly cloudy as the wind blew, moving the clouds to block the sunlight. Yawning he looked at the bed. Ed was stirring as he gripped the sheet in pain, his eyes opened and then shut them again in pain as he groaned. Mustang ran to the door and called a nearby nurse. The nurse came in and looked at him.

"The I.V for his pain relief is gone, I'll be right back with a new one."

She explained as she hurried out of the room. Ed had rolled on his side, one hand pressed against his neck as he curled up against the pain.

"Hold on Ed, she's coming back now."

Mustang said trying to get through to him. The nurse and Ed's doctor came in the latter holding a small syringe. He injected it into Ed's arm as the nurse changed the drip.

"I gave him a high dosage, it's just until the I.V kicks in, he might be a little disorientated from it."

The doctor explained as he watched Ed calm down. Nodding Mustang thanked the young doctor.

Hawkeye walked in as the doctor smiled and left.

"He okay?"

She asked, her voice full of concern. Before Mustang could answer Ed sat up and grinned at Hawkeye.

"Hey Riza when you'd get here?"

He slurred. Hawkeye quirked an eyebrow as she turned to Mustang.

"Morphine?"

"Its fucking brilliant. Ye two have to try it."

Ed giggled as he stared at them.

"His pain relief ran out so the doctor gave him a dose to numb the pain until the new one kicked in."

Mustang said as he shook his head wearily.

"This apparently is a side-effect."

Hawkeye and Mustang turned back to Ed as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Ed get back in to bed!"

Mustang said as he went to take hold of the young mans shoulders. Ed shook his head as he looked awkwardly at Hawkeye. He waved Mustang closer.

"I need to pee."

He whined into the older mans ear. Mustang smirked down at him, even though he was worried for Ed this side of him was amusing.

"Alright, Hawkeye excuse us a moment."

Riza shook her head a small smile creasing her lips as she had heard exactly what Ed had said and left the room. Mustang helped Ed to the bathroom, which was extremely awkward since he had two drips attached to each arm. Despite him leaning heavily on Roy, Ed adamantly refused Mustang when he made to follow him into the small cubicle. Mustang waited worriedly by the door ready to help Ed if he needed it. Ed opened the door and came out, he was holding onto the stands for the drips for support. Mustang helped him back to bed. He called Riza back in, Riza talked to Roy for a few moments before she decided to leave. She said goodbye to Ed who waved stupidly at her, still under the effects of the morphine. Mustang settled back into the chair that had begun to take the shape of his ass. Ed was smiling at him.

"What?"

Mustang asked slightly unnerved now.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're here, but where did Al go?"

"Gracia took him home Ed he'll be in again tomorrow."

"Oh right…….. This morphine's brilliant. I can barely feel the cut on my neck."

Ed mumbled, he wasn't as hyper as he'd been and while the pain was gone the memory remained. Mustang reached over and took his hand.

"Hey it's ok. Why don't you get some rest? I'll be here when you wake."

Ed nodded and lay down, he hadn't let go of Roy's hand so Mustang moved closer and gently stoked Ed's hair until he nodded off. Mustang yawned and leaned back in the chair, he felt like sleeping too. Soon it was quiet except for the gentle breathing of Ed and Roy.

The next few days passed exactly the same. Ed would have visitors but they wouldn't stay long as he would get upset. Roy and Al were constantly at his side to provide support. There had been one incident with major Armstrong in where he had surprised Ed as he was trying to stand up, needless to say Armstrong wasn't allowed back into see him.

It was in the third week, that Eds nightmares began.

Roy stared down at the warm brown liquid and grimaced. How did they get away with calling this coffee? And worse then that he was staring to like it. Early morning was the only time he could leave the room, the young man was too afraid to be alone and Roy had no intention of trusting someone else to watch over his love. At least Ed would be out of the hospital soon and maybe he could get some real sleep. Not the few hours here or there on his desk at work or while Ed slept in the hard lumpy chair by his bed. His thoughts where disrupted by a scream down the hall. But not just any scream, it was Ed's. The man dropped the coffee he had been carrying and began to run down the hall as fast as his legs would take him. This wasn't nearly fast enough as far as he was concerned. Mustang kicked in the door and stared wildly round the room. Ed was the only one there tossing and turning in the bed groaning and talking in his sleep.

"No!! Stop! Please don't!"

Each word was simple but they felt as though they where cutting Roy from the inside. The fear that gripped Ed's voice ringing in his ear's as he sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Ed's cheek to wake him up. Ed shot up with wide fearful eye's, before Mustang could get a sentence out Ed leaped from the bed and ran to the en-suite emptying his stomach of all content's as he lent over the toilet.

Ed felt a hand reaching out touch him, his dream still haunting him he threw himself away from the hand against the wall.

"Don't hurt me!"

He cried in spite of himself as his brass colored eye's met Roy's. Roy lowered himself down beside Ed and reached an arm slowly round him. Ed swallowed his fear and let his head rest on the older man's shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not ever"

Roy whispered into Ed's soft hair. They sat there in silence for a few moments and Ed allowed himself to shake in Roy's arms for a short while before finally looking into the older mans face.

"I'm sorry"

Ed sighed. Roy blinked down at Ed and shook his head.

"Don't be. Come on lets get you warm"

He steadied Ed letting him lean against him and slowly led him back to the room. There was a nurse there when they got back changing the sheets on the bed.

"You shouldn't be up"

She said gently and reconnected the I.V's that Ed had lost when he dashed to the bathroom. Roy eased Ed onto the chair that he had been using, not trusting Ed's strength to stand.

"Could you get him some more water please?"

Roy asked her noticing that the jug was empty and not wanting to leave Ed again. She nodded and disappeared with the jug when the bed was made up fresh. When Ed was safely back under the sheets Roy took his place at his side. The chair was beginning to take shape around him at this stage. Ed just sat there quite in his own thoughts before speaking again.

"I didn't think you where going to find me"

He whispered not looking at Roy. This took him some what off guard and it took a moment for him to respond.

"Never give up on me Edward cause I'll never give up on you."

A/N

_Sorikee: _Okay that's the end of this chapter. I hope your enjoying it. Coz I know we are with writing it. Well sort of…

Please R&R people and look out for the next installment of TAKEN!! God that sounded cheesy.

P.S. The next chapter or two won't be dealin on a day to day basis coz writing Ed's recovery like that will just take too long, plus neither of us have that much patience. J

Instead we'll do it in weeks and have parts we think you'd like. I just wrote that incase people got confused.

Blueonyx: You sound so fucking serious lighten up bitch!

Sorikee: Hey!!

Blueonyx: Oh and to those that reviewed. We'd never kill off our characters we don't have the heart, I mean look at Hughes! Oh and ed's angel we love you! i mean if we stopping posting we will email it to you, you rock!!

Sorikee: My god your such a suck up.

Blueonyx: insert death glare

END


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey people we just want to say that up until now we were getting a steady stream of 3 reviews per chapter, this time we got one. By the way Ed's.angel thank you for the comments as always.

We're felling a small bit hurt, 3 reviews per chapter isn't too much to ask for is it??

Right enjoy and please review!

The sun was shining brightly through the window. Ed sat up wearily and looked around in a daze, confirming to himself once again that he was no longer in Baruk's hands. The nightmares were less frequent now since he was back in familiar surroundings, but they still haunted Ed. Shivering he stood up, swaying once as he got used to standing. His automail leg hadn't been repaired yet, Winry had gone to rush valley and Aunt Pinako wasn't in any shape to travel to Central. Reaching for his crutches Ed winched as he stretched the newly healed tissue on his neck. The whip wound there had been the longest to heal, and the knitted flesh there was hot and itchy.

Leaving his room he hobbled to the kitchen. There was a note on the table. Picking it up he read it silently. The note was from Al saying he'd been called into the Lab early and that he'd be home late. Sighing Ed made his breakfast and sat down. When he had first come out of the hospital he had been afraid to being left alone, but now he was beginning to get used to the idea of having the apartment to himself. Ed was still afraid to going outside alone but it was okay if he was inside, safe he thought. Al never told him that Baruk had torn the place apart, it would've scared Ed too much.

When he was finished he sat down in the living room and read one of the books he had managed to bring back from the other world. It was fascinating, it was a book on aerodynamics. While he had no intention of applying it here, he was intrigued by the specs of it. A knock on the door made him jump.

"Whose there?"

He asked, trying to quell his racing heart.

"Ed? It's Gracia can I come in?"

Ed let out his held breath and unlocked the door. Gracia smiled warmly at him as she held up a wicker basket.

"Hungry?"

"I've just eaten Gracia, but what did you bring this time?"

Ed answered as he waved her inside. Gracia laughed softly as she walked into the leaving room.

"Eliza wanted to bake you a cake."

"Eliza did?"

Ed grinned as he folded back the towel that covered it. It was a small sponge cake.

"She wanted to come with me but she's school."

Gracia explained. Ed shook his head.

"It's okay tell her thank you for me."

Gracia frowned.

"Ed do you want to come with me to the school so you can do that yourself?"

Gracia asked gently, she knew Ed was stuck in the apartment by his fear and thought maybe he'd like to get outside for a while. Ed looked uncertain and looked away from her. He saw that it was a lovely day outside. It was autumn but the sun was shining.

"Is it cold?"

"A little bit, but the sun takes the bite out of it."

"I'll just get into fresh clothes. I wont be long."

Ed hobbled over to his room and closed the door. Gracia sighed in relief, if she had asked that a week or two ago he would've said no.

She waited patiently while Ed got dressed and when he came out struggling to tie his hair back she laughed at him.

"It's not funny!"

He railed at her, some of his old fire coming through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, do you want me to do that for you?"

Ed rolled his eyes and handed the que to her. Turning he let Gracia tie his hair back. When she was finished they left the apartment and walked to Eliza's school which was two streets away. Ed hobbled along next to Gracia as best he could with his crutches. They were nearly at the school, when a loud bang made Ed flinch and stumble. Gracia watched as his happy demeanor was clouded with fear and pain as he relived what had happened. She reached out a hand and tenderly touched his check to bring him back. He's eyes widened at that and he shook himself. Offering her a wan smile they continued on.

Arriving at the school entrance they sat on a bench outside to wait for Eliza. Ed was trembling not completely over his relapse. Gracia didn't know how to help him so she just talked about Eliza's school in the hope that it would take his mind off it.

"Apparently it used to be and old manor house but it was converted when the owner died and left it to the state."

"Why did he do that?"

"He had no one else to give it too I think, or at least that's what Maes told me when he recommended the school."

Ed blinked in surprise, now totally recovered.

"The man investigated the school before he enrolled Eliza didn't he?"

Ed accused a crooked grin spreading across his face. Gracia laughed and nodded.

"This is Maes we're talking about!"

They both laughed at the thought and looked over at the school entrance as the alarm went off. The doors banged loudly open causing Ed to flinch- reminding him of Baruk each time he entered the room- Standing he took a deep breath to calm him as the kids came running and screaming out the door. Eliza came running towards them, a huge smile on her face as she spotted Ed.

"Edward your all better!!"

She giggled as she through herself at him. Ed grunted caught off balance and fought to hold onto one of his crutches as he held her.

"Easy Eliza, I'm going to fall!"

He laughed as he swayed unsteadily. His unease was gone in the hyper girls presence. Gracia took Eliza sack as she held onto Ed.

"Easy dear, Ed needs both hands."

She smiled as she handed Ed his other crutch. He took it gratefully and regained his balance. Eliza was sadly looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Edward really better?"

She asked him, her eyes big and round. Ed felt his own eyes widen in surprise. He closed them and smiled at her.

"I'm nearly better, I promise, I came to thank you for the cake Eliza."

Eliza grinned and hugged him.

"I'm happy you came to see me."

She said simply. Gracia was looking on and could see Ed struggling to say something.

"Come on you two, lets go home. Ed you coming back with us for a while?"

She asked even as Eliza started to drag him behind her.

"Please Ed please!!"

Ed was still nervous about being by himself outside so he agreed and followed Gracia and Eliza back to their house.

Gracia made tea while Eliza did her homework and she hummed happily away to herself.

"Here Ed."

Gracia placed a warm cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks Gracia. Eliza do you like your school?"

He asked her.

"Yeah it brilliant, the teachers are so nice and I've made lots of friends. Al helped too with my maths last time he was here. Will you tell him thanks for me?"

"Of course."

Yawning suddenly he rubbed his sore neck. They heard the door opening and Hughes called out.

"I'm home! Where are my darlings?"

Eliza giggled and ran into the hall.

"Welcome home daddy. Ed came to visit today."

Eliza came back into the kitchen leading her father. Hughes smiled at Ed as he sat down beside him.

"So Ed what brings you here?"

Ed grinned at him.

"Eliza made me a cake."

Hughes looked at his daughter.

"What bout me?"

He asked her plaintively, pretending to be sad.

"Don't worry daddy I made you one too."

Eliza consoled him as she ran to the fridge to take out his cake. His was biggers then Ed's and covered with chocolate icing,

"Mum helped me with yours before I wanted to make Ed's one by myself."

She explained as she placed it in front of her father. Hughes grinned and grabbed into a bear hug. Eliza laughed and tried to push him away.

"Daddy your beard tickles!!"

She screamed as she wiggled away from him. Ed smiled at the sight. He was happy he had agreed to come to the school.

"Wait what time is it?"

He asked suddenly.

"Nearly four why Edward something the matter?"

Hughes asked.

"I should be heading back, I just realized that I never left a note telling Al where I was going."

He answered as he struggled to stand, the walked had tired him out. Hughes looked at the clock nearby.

"I'll give you a lift Ed, I have time before we eat."

"Thanks Hughes."

Hughes grabbed his keys and opened the door for Ed. Gracia came to the door and watched Ed as he walked to the car.

"How was he today?"

Hughes whispered to his wife. Gracia frowned.

"Better there was one moment when I thought he would break down on me but he overcame it. Hunny?"

Hughes glanced back at her and smiled.

"I know dear, don't worry."

Hughes hurried after Ed, who was waiting impatiently by the car. Ed managed to get in himself without too much difficulty. Hughes talked amiably to him as he drove the young man home. Arriving he helped Ed get out of the vehicle and waited till he had disappeared up the stairs before driving away.

Ed fumbled with his key as he tried to balance on his crutches. The door was still locked meaning that Al hadn't come back from the lab yet. He opened the door and laughed suddenly. He'd forgotten bout Al's note so there had been to come home so early. Shaking his head he headed to the bathroom. He wasn't allowed take his bandages off yet and they were starting to irritate him. Looking at himself in the mirror he sighed at the thick bandage that wound around his neck. Touching it he flinched at the memory of the whip. Baruk had used it again after the first whipping as he yelled at Ed to scream for him. Shaking his head he splashed cold water on his face to calm down. Leaning heavily on the sink Ed fought to get his breathing under control. Swaying unsteadily he lowered himself to the floor, not trusting himself to remain standing. He heard someone knocking on the apartment door but was still too upset to answer it.

"Ed?"

Mustang's voice called out as the Furher let himself in. Ed stood up and went to the bathroom door. Mustang's smile disappeared as he studied his lovers face. His eyes were wide and Mustang saw he was struggling to remain calm. Without a word he came forward and took Ed into his arms. At first Ed resisted the comfort, not ready for contact but Roy knew this is what he needed right know and just held him silently as he listened to Ed's ragged breathing. Slowly the breathing calmed as Ed came back from the memory. He started trembling and dropped his crutches. Roy wished no _wanted_ Ed to cling to him but Ed hadn't returned any of Roy's embraces since he had been released from Hospital. Roy exhaled softly into Ed's hair as he held him. Ed raised his head and looked questioningly at Mustang.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Oh I came to tell you I finally got on to Winry she said she'll be up on the early train in two days."

Ed nodded as he bent down to reach his crutches. Picking them up he hobbled to the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Ed asked as he heard Mustang follow him.

"If you have some."

Ed smiled.

"Lucky for you we do. I'm hungry do you want something?"

"Just the coffee will do Ed."

Mustang sat at the small kitchen table and watched as Ed made the coffee. His movements had improved, they weren't as jerky and hesitant as they had been and Roy hoped that Fullmetal's eyes would begin to shine again too. He hated how dull and lifeless they had become because of that bastard and he found himself wishing for the hundredth time since finding him that he had found him sooner.

When Ed had made himself something to eat and they both had cups of coffee they sat in silence, Ed enjoying the comfort the older man gave him and the other lost in thoughts of vengeance.

Winry gaped at the sight of Ed's leg.

"I don't believe this. He wrecked the best automail I've ever made!! Your lucky I went to Rush Valley coz I've picked up a whole new kit."

She ranted as she bent to examine the damaged leg. Al smiled uncomfortably and Ed just shook his head.

"What was wrong with the old one?"

Winry's head shot up and with a flourish she presented her new tools.

"Look at this polished chrome finish! And this pinewood handles feel so good to touch. Now everyone out!! And let me work my magic."

Winry pushed and shoved everyone out of Ed's room slamming the door behind them. Al stared at the door blankly before turning to Roy and Hughes.

"Now I'm worried."

He said. Hughes laughed while Roy nodded in agreement. Al went into the kitchen to make some coffee. _(Yes more coffee people)_

A yell made everyone jump. Mustang rushed to Ed's room breaking the door handle as he opened it.

"What the hell?!"

He gaped as he saw Ed shivering on his bed, his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was quivering. Winry was standing there in shock a small hand saw in her hand. She turned to look at Roy.

"Winry out!"

He said as he walked towards Ed, Al came in and ushered Winry out.

"But…. But….."

She stammered to Al.

"Nevermind Winry give him a while to calm down just don't wave that in his face again."

He said gesturing to the saw. Closing the door he joined Roy as they tried to calm Ed down. Winry turned to Hughes.

"I didn't know. I mean I've never…."

She trailed off at a loss of what to say. Hughes shook his head.

"One of the weapons that Baruk used on him was apparently a small handsaw."

(I was made explain this. I seem to have overestimated your intelligence.)

Winry's mouth opened and closed like stranded fish. For once she was speechless. Hughes took her by the shoulder and steered her towards the couch.

"When Roy told me that Ed had been kidnapped and injured I never realized that it was so serious."

"The fact that a state alchemist was kidnapped and tortured is a closely guarded secret. Those that were involved in Ed's rescue have been sworn to secrecy. If word got out Reporters would be swarming the place."

Hughes said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Ed hasn't fully recovered from the attack and if the media found out he wouldn't be as improved as he is now."

Winry looked at him sadly. Hughes grinned at her.

"Don't worry Winry."

The door opened and Al poked his head out. Winry stood up and came forward.

"It's okay now."

He let Winry come back into Ed's room. Mustang was sitting at the end of the bed. Ed was leaning against the back of it with his eyes closed.

"Ed?"

Winry said as she crept closer. Ed opened his eyes and look at her smiling thinly.

"Sorry bout that Winry."

He said softly.

"No Ed it's my fault."

Ed shook his head as he leaned forward.

"No how were you to know? It was the saw, when I saw it……it just took me….by surprise that's all."

His voice shook slightly as he said it. Mustang looked at him in surprise and smiled. This was the first time that Ed had ever explained what brought his relapse around. Al noticed also and the two exchanged happy smiles. Winry sighed in relief and asked Ed was he okay to go ahead with the repairs. Ed nodded but insisted that his door be left open incase he started to get nervous.

Winry worked quickly as she talked about how aunt Pinako was doing. Ed was listening and asked how Schiezka was. Winry paused and blushed as she answered.

"She's a dream come true. She's brilliant and her cooking's improved. She sends her best by the way. There! Done!"

She stood and brushed her pants off. Ed flexed the leg and stood. He smiled as he walked once around the room without his crutches.

"Thanks Winry you're the best!"

Winry smiled as she gathered her stuff.

"Don't thank me yet I'm charging you a fortune."

She said evilly. Ed glared at her.

"Heh all you did was repair."

He retorted. Winry stared at him, she was surprised and delighted that Ed had replied back.

"Oh really? Aren't you happy now, you don't need the crutches anymore. And your gears have been polished and you smell of fresh oil, automails the best!"

She ranted. Ed and Al exchanged uneasy looks.

"Great she'll be at that for awhile."

Ed muttered.

"Then why did you answer nii-san?"

Al frowned at him. Both froze sensing someone was looking at them. Turning they found Winry about to throw a wrench. Winry shrugged and lowered it.

"I'll get you some other time."

She smiled as she walked out the door. Ed and Al sighed in relief and burst out laughing. Mustang grinned at the sight of Ed's laughing face, while his smiled didn't yet reach his eyes Roy knew that Ed was coming back.

The phone rang and made Ed jump a bit.

"Damn things always to loud."

He muttered as he answered.

"Hello mister Elric its Doctor brown."

The man said down the phone before Edward had even said a word.

"Ah yes what can I do for you doctor?"

Ed replied was dry and unfeeling he really hated doctors even the life saving ones.

"I'm just calling to let you know that it's time for your bandages to come off. You should take them off and wash the wounds."

The doctor's cool voice said. God are they trained to talk like that? Ed thought before what he had said hit him. To tell the truth he had feared this. The moment he would have to really look at the damage that covered his body and face up to the fact that he couldn't hide it forever. He had been trying not to think about it.

"I see. Yes thank you doctor."

Ed hung up the phone and stood there with his hand on the receiver for a moment. He sighed and lifted his head towards the bathroom. ("no time like the present ") Ed thought. He turned on the shower and slowly undressed the bandages, they where everywhere on his body and he started to undo them and let them fall to the floor. When each one came off he took a moment to take in the sight underneath first to come off was the bandage that covered the marks that Baruk had make with his finger nails they where almost nonexistent now. That was good. He sat down on the toilet and undid the white lengths of cloth around his leg the whip marks where red and angry looking but they where healing. Next was the think bandage that covered the whip wound on his neck. He touched it and recoiled as he remembered the pain that had come form the wound. The helpless feeling. He had never been so helpless in his life. He shook his head and began to peal the bandages off his back, turning look at the wounds on his back. The whips wounds were the most noticeably ones, the burns from the matches were fading, but the scars from the saw when the bastard had dragged it down the length of his back made Ed tremble . He couldn't tear his eyes away from the red angry welts. He felt so….dirty. How could he ever show anybody his body again? He stepped into the shower turning the water hotter and hotter. Warm water would not clean him from the dirt that he felt on his body. He began to clean every inch of himself gently at first but the memories of that thing touching him kept bubbling to the surface and he could feel the spot where Baruk come on his leg tingle with the recall harder and harder he scrubbed as he began to cry. But the dirt wouldn't come off. He just couldn't get clean. They didn't make water hot enough for that. And the soap wasn't strong enough. He sat at the bottom of the shower letting the water scold his flesh as he sobbed and scrubbed. A knock at the bathroom door made him come back a bit.

"Nii-san? Are you ok in there?"

Al called from the other side of the door. Ed shook his head but answered anyway.

"I'm just trying to get clean!"

He hoped that the sound of the water and the thick wooden door would drown out the tears in is voice.

"I'm not clean! I'm dirty! I can't ever be the same. Never!"

Ed began to mutter as he rocked washing so hard that he began to open some of the wound all over again. It only seemed like a minute or two later but it had been forty-five when Al knocked again.

"Brother? Mustang is here. Are you ok?"

There was no answer. Al looked over to Roy who mirrored his concern.

"Al why don't you go down to the shop and get something for the dinner and I'll look after Ed."

Roy said knowing that Ed wouldn't want Al to see what he was going do. Al reluctantly left and when the young man was out of ear shot Roy knocked on the door.

"Edward? Ed? Its me what's going on in there?"

There was no response again and Roy was sure that he could here sobbing.

"Ed I'm coming in!"

Mustang said firmly but still no answer. Ed was so far in his own tormented thoughts that he didn't even hear Mustang call. Roy tried to open the door but it was locked. He then began to hammer on the door calling out his young love's name. Still no response. Roy gave up on the idea and began to try and brake down the door. It finally gave way and Roy stormed into the room. He found Ed sitting at the bottom of the shower blood mixing with the water.

"ED!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Roy cried knocking the soap and bush out of Ed's hands. Ed just looked up like a child had been told off for doing something wrong. He didn't really understand but he was beginning to understand that Roy was seeing him naked.

"G-G-GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME. I'M NOT CLEAN!"

Ed yelled back trying to cover himself while Roy handed him a towel but Ed couldn't seem to stand. Roy turned off the water and scalded his hand in the boiling water he then took Ed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around Ed, he dried him gently and then lifted him into his room laying him on the bed.

"Ed-"

Roy started but Edward cut him off.

"I can't give you what you want!"

Ed said looking away from Roy in shame. The tears drying on his face. Roy had an idea to what Ed was referring to but hadn't expected it.

"I don't want anything from you."

He said soothingly pulling the cover's over him.

"I'm sorry I just can't and I don't think I ever will."

Ed's voice was steady and slow trying to say that he meant that he was dismissing his and Roy's relationship. Roy couldn't say that he was surprised but he also wasn't ready for it. What the hell could he say? Was there much to say without pushing Ed too far?

"I'm willing to wait for you. Even if it's forever."

Corny but anything else would have been pushing things and Ed was already on edge.

"Roy I want you to be happy."

Ed said taking his hand and forcing a smile that the older man could see right through.

"I can't make you happy. I'm broken"

Ed continued and Roy shook his head.

"No I can only be happy with you and if your never ready that's ok, I- I love you"

Roy croaked out the last words.

Ed looked up at him, his amber eyes huge and round. Roy couldn't read what he was thinking and mentally kicked himself for being a fool. Ed opened his mouth to reply, but they both heard Al come back and Roy stood up. He gently brushed Ed's damp hair out of his face and left. Ed sat in the bed unsure of what to do. Al came into see him, he sat beside him quietly until Ed spoke.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Al."

"No nii-san there's no need for that you know you have my support. We have no-one else, we need to stick together."

Al said softly as he sat there, the basket of shopping at his feet.

"Thanks Al, but I don't know if I'll ever be the same again."

Ed said forlornly. Al smiled wryly at that.

"Edward I wouldn't expect you to, as long as you can put it behind you, everyone would just be happy to see you smile."

Ed looked up at him in surprise, it finally clicked with him-no-one wanted to have the **old **Ed back they just wanted him back. Ed smiled at his brother.

"Thanks Al you just helped me realize something."

"I'm glad now I have to get our dinner ready, will you put on some clothes?"

He joked as he picked up the basket and left the room

Ed sighed wearily and put the book down out of his hands. He was bored, no he wasn't just bored he was insanely bored. Looking out the window he saw it was cloudy. Getting up he got dressed into warm clothes and put on his heavy coat. He opened the door and took a deep breath. His heart was hammering loudly as he stood there frozen by anxiety. He snarled suddenly.

"Fuck this."

He growled he as he closed the door and made his way down the stair. (It is implied that he locked it people I'm just too butt assed lazy)

Making his way out on to the street he decided to go check on Al down at their lab. Walking down the busy lane he thought that this wasn't so bad, turning the corner he crossed the road and made his down to the quay where they had their Laboratory.

It was a large building- an unused warehouse- with plenty of windows, just incase something ever caught fire and the place needed airing- which happened frequently. Opening the door he strolled in making Russell drop a beaker in surprise.

"Ed what are you…?"

Ed cut him off saying.

"Your paying for that beaker. This place is a mess its not your flat you two. What the hell have you two been up to in my absence? Is that my desk?! Why the hell is it there!"

Russell shook his head and turned to his brother Fletcher who had appeared behind him. Ed was still ranting, suddenly he turned towards the stairs and shouted up to the office on the second floor.

"Al!"

Something smashed followed by a curse as Al peeked out of the office.

"Brother?" (Gods this is getting old.)

"Why the hell are the morons in charge?"

He asked gesturing to Russell and Fletcher. Russell bristled indignantly and poked Ed in the shoulder.

"Hey you still owe us for telling you of our fathers notes!"

"Hah! That old bone. Who is it that's letting you doing your research here? ME!"

Ed shot back. Russell and Ed traded insults as the two younger brother stared on helplessly. Some of the lab technicians were looking on as others tried ignoring the commotion.

"I think this is going to last a while. I'm going to go get something to eat."

Al said as he scratched the back of his head. Fletcher laughed and followed him out of the warehouse.

"At least we know he's okay now."

Al smiled as he nodded his agreement.

When the two came back Ed and Russell were pouring over some sketches that they had laid out on the table. They were talking quietly as they studied the sketches.

"It's too long at this end it'll tip over."

Russell was saying. Ed shook his head.

"Not according to the books that I managed to bring back with me."

"But you said there was no alchemy there, the laws must be different."

The young blonde said (wait their both blonde.)

"Not all the laws of gravity and motion are exactly the same so it should work."

Mused Ed.

"So you say."

Russell muttered. Ed glared angrily at him.

"Do you want a fist in the face?"

Russell laughed at him.

"I'd like to see you try shorty."

Ed launched himself at Russell who nimbly dodged him. (I got confused here should it be nimbly dodged him or dodged him nimbly??)

Al banged his head off the table and Fletcher sighed loudly.

"Will you two give it a rest!"

Al shouted at them. Both elder brothers stopped in mid-punch and stared at Al. Ed grinned suddenly and let go of Russell who fell backwards.

"That hurt you jerk!"

"Well regain your balance faster next time."

Ed gathered up his coat and patted Al on the head.

"Where are you going?"

"To central headquarters I haven't been there in a while."

Ed said as he left the warehouse. Fletcher looked at Al who just shrugged, Russell came up beside them as he brushed himself off. He grinned at them.

"I knew the peace and quiet here wouldn't last long."

Ed arrived at central military headquarters-hereon known at CH- He made his way up to Roy's office. Hawkeye almost dropped her gun as he came in.

"Ed! What are you doing here?"

"What's up?"

"Did you come here by yourself?"

She asked as she looked behind him, expecting to see Al.

"I am a big boy now, I can potty an everything."

He smirked at her. Hawkeye sighed and shook her head.

"Wel as long as you remember to flush. Mustangs in his office."

Ed smiled at her as he headed towards the door that lead to Mustangs office. Opening it quietly he saw Mustang slouched in his chair, his head resting on his arms. Ed went in silently and crept closer. When

he was close enough he leaned over and blew cold air into his lovers ear. Mustang shot straight up nearly tumbling backwards off his chair in the process. He glared across his desk expecting it to be Hughes come to annoy, instead he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Ed was grinning evilly at him as he leaned on the desk.

"I don't think your paid to sleep Oh Mighty Furher."

He teased him.

"Ed what a nice surprise."

Mustang said as he went round the desk to embrace him. Ed welcomed the embrace and snuggled deeper into Roy's shoulder, no longer afraid of the contact and he realized just how much he had missed Roy's scent.

Roy rested his head on Ed's as he held him. He was resisting the urge to capture Ed's mouth with his. Ed had evidently sensed it coz he raised his head and looked quizzically into his lovers eyes. Roy bent down and kissed Ed gently. He felt Ed stiffen slightly and then relax. He let his tongue glide along Ed's lips as he held him close. He felt Ed's breath quicken and gently forced his tongue inside his lovers mouth. He stopped briefly to look at Ed's face. Ed opened his eyes, those amber pools were alive with light again and they bore into Mustangs.

"Why did you stop?"

Ed demanded, more then just a little breathless. Roy grinned down at him.

"Will you come to my place tonight?"

He asked. Ed blinked in surprise but nodded.

"I'll let Al know where I am."

"You going to tell him about us?"

Roy asked Ed, he was still holding the young man. Ed shook his head as he answered.

"Not yet, I'm going to let things return to some sort of normalcy before I do."

Roy let Ed go so he could call Al to say that he wouldn't be home, saying he and Mustang had some matters that needed to be discussed. Roy finished the paper work that was on his desk as Ed dozed on the nearby couch. When he was finished they left, Hawkeye cast Roy a knowing smile but otherwise said nothing.

"What was that look about?"

Ed asked when they were in the car. Roy looked at him sidelong as he drove.

"What?"

"That look Riza gave you."

Roy took a deep breath and said.

"She found out about us."

Ed burst out laughing as he looked away.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!"

Ed chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes. Roy shook his head, puzzled by Ed's reaction. When they arrived at Roy's home, Roy lit the fire as Ed poured them glasses of whiskey. Using alchemy he warmed them up and handed one to Roy. They sat on Roy's long couch, Ed moved closer and laid his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy stroked the blondes hair as they sat together in silence. Ed sipped quietly on his whiskey as he stared into the blazing fire. He was surprised Roy had asked him to come here, expecting him to jump on him. His mind went back to the kiss they had shared in the office and he found that he wanted more despite his apprehension. He sighed, he was confused.

"Ed?"

Ed shook his head.

"It's nothing Roy."

Roy's hand came into view and gently cupped Ed's chin raising his head. Ed looked up in those dark obsidian pools and felt his breath catch in his throat. Roy's face was very close to his now and he closed his eyes. Roy kissed first his forehead, then his eyelids before capturing Ed's lips. Gently at first Roy's tongue probed the others mouth stinging of the hot whiskey. By the time he broke contact, Ed was gasping, nearly overcome with lust. Roy nipped and kissed the nape of his neck as he laid Ed down on the couch. While his mouth and teeth were busy doing that one of Roy's hands was making its way under Ed's jumper. Ed moaned as Roy teased his nipple. Roy's other arm encircled Ed's waist as he kissed and teased his love. When Roy went to remove Ed's shirt he saw fear flash briefly in his eyes. He stopped and bent down to kiss him.

"It's okay Ed, if you feel uneasy at anytime I'll stop."

He said reassuringly in Ed's ear. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

"I-I gods Roy, I want you to but I-I'm scared."

Roy held him close.

"Sshh your ok I'm here Ed I want to show you just how much you mean to me."

Roy picked him up and walked to his bedroom. A double-bed was in the middle of the large room, it was covered in dark blue sheets with white bordering. He laid Ed gently down and lay down beside him. He undressed himself slowly and kissed Ed as his hands caressed and roamed teasingly over Ed's clothed body. Ed moaned and writhed beneath him. Roy undressed him slowly stopping whenever he felt him stiffen. When Ed's torso was exposed, Roy saw that some of his wounds were going to leave scars. Lovingly he kissed and licked each one as he felt Ed tremble under him. He stroked Ed through his pants causing the young man to gasp and buck. Roy leaned down and nipped Ed. Ed moaned loudly as he panted for air. Undoing the pants Roy pulled them off, freeing Ed's hard penis. Licking the shaft he took it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it which nearly sent Ed over the edge as he jerked his hips forcing his penis deeper into Roy's mouth. The older man took hold of Ed's hips as he moved. One of Ed's hands gripped Roy's dark hair as the other clawed at the sheets in pleasure. Ed cried out as he came, Roy waited before taking him out of his mouth. Sweat trickled down his temple as he stared at his lover. Ed slowly sat up, Roy cupped his face in his hand and ran his thumb across Ed's lips. Kissing him Roy held him close as he ran his hand down Ed's body. Ed moaned again into his mouth. Roy broke contact long enough to reach for a bottle of lube that he kept in his drawer. Ed's eyes followed it and they widened adorably in surprise and bewilderment as Roy placed the bottle in his hand.

"What?"

"You just need a small bit, pour it onto one or two of your fingers."

Roy instructed the blonde.

"What! Why?"

Ed yelled at him. Roy drew him close.

"Because I know your not ready for me inside you right now, so lets make it the other way round."

He spoke softly, reassuringly as he showed Ed what to do. Ed drew back shaking his head.

"Ed it's okay, you'll be in control."

Roy said. Ed gaped at him, Roy was letting him have control. It was unheard of the great Roy Mustang was always in control, but the fact that he had so easily given it up for Ed, proved to him how deeply Roy felt for him. He gulped and nodded to him. Under Roy's encouragement and advice Ed nervously pressed two of his fingers inside Roy. The older man gasped as Ed thrusted gently with them.

"Roy?"

Roy looked over his shoulder, Ed was looking at him concern etched into his eyes.

"It's okay, keep going if you want Ed it's alright."

Ed continued his ministrations and Roy moaned in pleasure. He heard Ed's ragged breathing as he struggled to control himself.

When Ed removed his fingers Roy nearly whined in protest.

"W-what do I??"

Ed asked him breathlessly.

"Rub some of the lube on your cock and push into me."

Ed looked uncertain and asked.

"Won't that hurt you? I mean when he…."

Roy turned around and placed his hand over Ed's mouth.

"It's okay. We are not like that bastard Ed. It'll hurt at first but then you'll have me panting for more."

He smirked as he kissed Ed lightly. Ed nodded and poured more of the lube into the palm of his hand and rubbed it over his cock. He went behind Roy and gently pushed into him. Roy grunted briefly in pain, but as Ed started moving behind him the pain was replaced by waves of pleasure. Roy felt his back break out in sweat and moaned as Ed thrust into him. Ed leaned over him and one of his hands stroked and fondled Roy's which was slick with precum. Roy gasped for air as Ed brought him to a climax.

They lay panting breathlessly Ed lying over Roy still inside him as their hearts slowed. Ed slide out of him leaving Roy feeling strangely empty. Roy turned back around to face his love. Roy couldn't read the look that was written on Ed's face but opened his arms to him. Ed practically flew into them. Roy held and stroked his hair, which had come lose of its braid.

"Did it hurt?"

Ed asked as Roy held him tightly.

"A small bit but other then that it was quite enjoyable."

Roy teased him.

"Idiot."

Ed said as he punched his chest. Roy kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you Ed."

Ed looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

"Idiot."

He muttered again as he pressed his face against Roy's warm chest. Roy smiled as he held him. He moved slightly so he could pull the covers over them. Ed yawned wearily completely drained. Roy held him as they both drifted off to sleep. Before Roy did though he whispered into Ed's hair.

"I love Edward."

"I love you too Roy." Came the sleepy reply.

A/N

Hooray finally done with this chapter. This bitch has to be put down. I don't think we meant it to be this long. But hey at least it proves we can be serious and incredibly sappy.

Bear with us people!! If you've read it this far might as welll stay till the end right RIGHT??

Please R&R people and remember children…….

STAY AWAY FROM MY YEGERMESTER!!

Sorikee out!

Blueonyx: Yeah we kinda of write most of the this drunk, not a good idea children. Sorikees nodding stupidly by the way! Don't you just love Roy in this chapter, I do. He's so cute! And don't you just want to tear Ed out of the pages and give him a great big Hug coz I know I do. Whoa jack daniels and fma go down well. I'm just rambling


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello people Sorikee here sorry we took so long we've had a lot on our plates. Moving's a bitch. For those that have been waiting for this, sorry and enjoy, we're nearly there.

Ed laughed as he watched Eliza chase Al and Hughes around the garden. Gracia and Hughes had invited everyone to a barbeque to celebrate the end of autumn. Riza and Havoc were off in a corner of the garden. Breda, Furey and Farman- (we just realized that this is really Fallman's correct name stupid misleading anime.)- playing card with Roy and losing. Gracia and Winry were sitting down on two deckchairs watching the three play as they laughed. Schieska had gone inside to get another glass of wine. Ed was still sipping his as he watched Eliza grab Al. In her giddiness she bit Al, who yelped and fell to the ground. (I had to put that in I thought it was funny)

"Alphonse is it!!"

Eliza giggled as she jumped up and ran away.

"You bit me you little monster!"

Al yelled in good humor as he ran after her. Eliza shrieked and went to hide behind Hughes.

"Daddy help!"

Hughes laughed and grabbed Al wrist flipping him over. Al twisted and landed on his feet. The game turned into a wrestling match as Al and Hughes fought, while Eliza yelled support at her dad. Ed laughed as he called out to his brother.

"Come on Al! You can do better then that!"

The battle continued on for a while until Al finally got the better of Hughes and sent him rolling along the grass with a well timed shoulder throw. Gracia stood up and clapped her hands as she laughed at her husband.

"I didn't expect dinner and a show."

Roy said as he came alongside Ed, and put an arm around him. Ed had told Al a few days ago and his younger man had given him his support but had also threatened to beat up Roy if he ever treated him wrongly. Ed had been uncomfortable at the start but he couldn't careless now, even if Russell did tease him over it.

He chuckled as he leaned wearily against the taller man. Eliza had chased him also until he had gotten to tired to continue, then she had tickled him till he cried for mercy. His sides still ached from that but he was content enough to ignore the discomfort.

Later that evening when it had gotten colder and everyone had moved back inside, Schieska

entertained Eliza with stories making the sound effects and changing her voice for each character as she went on. Gracia rested on the couch, Hughes sat next to her and massaged her shoulders.

"How come you never do that to me?"

Roy whispered in his ear as his head rested on Ed's shoulder.

"Because you never deserve it. If I had known you were going to seduce me in the car I would've worn something else. "

Ed added as he ignored or tried to ignore Roy's hand as it played and teased him. They were sitting off in a far corner of the sitting room so nobody would see unless they came close, but Ed was getting very flustered from the attention.

"Come now Ed you weren't complaining much now were you??"

Roy smirked as he felt Ed trying to control his breathing.

"You're a horribly man sometimes do you know that?"

Ed murmured as he squirmed beneath the onslaught of Roy's hand. (Heh heh)

"I do try."

Roy breathed as he started to nibble on the back of Ed's neck. Ed was saved when Winry yelled at them to join in a game of charades. Breathing a sigh of relief he jumped up and sat closer to everyone. Roy passed him running his hand over his back as he whispered slyly into his ear.

"Just wait till I get you home."

Ed shivered in antici...pation. While the others were playing charades Roy and Hughes were in the hallway talking quietly.

"Have you found him?"

Roy asked as he looked in through the door at Ed.

"No all we keep on finding is old. We found out that he was a doctor that was fired for abusing his young patients. His son disappeared when he was sixteen, there's speculation that he was abusing his son also we're looking for him but the kid could be anywhere."

Roy sighed and leaned up against the wall.

"I want the bastard found Maes."

Maes nodded as he followed Roy's gaze.

"Has he ever asked about Baruk?"

"He knows that he's still out there. It's not exactly a hot topic of conversation with him."

Maes cleaned his glasses as he listened.

"We'll find him don't worry. He can't hide forever Roy."

Roy sighed and let his head drop looking up just enough to catch his friends eye.

"I think thats what I'm afraid of most."

When the games had finished everyone began to leave.

Outside Roy grabbed Ed and carried him to his car, much to the young mans humiliation as the others hooted and cat called after them.

"Your so dead."

Ed hissed as Roy dumped him in the back seat. Roy ignored him and called for Al.

"What you want a threesome?"

His brother cried in mock-horror. Then laughed and said.

"Your not my type Furher and I don't do incest." (not with these writers!")

"I'm offering you a lift home fool. Or do you want to walk?"

Al quickly got in beside his brother as Roy drove them home, well one of them home.

Al got out wishing them good night and disappeared. Roy drove back to his place. Ed hopped out and yawned. Roy was there then pinning him to the car as he grinned wickedly at him.

"If your tired now just wait till I'm through with you."

Ed was ready with a sharp retort but Roy silenced him with a kiss. Roy's arms circled his waist as he drew him close. Ed melted and sighed happily as he let Roy explore his mouth.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you wanted to do it right here?"

Ed muttered in-between kisses. Roy pulled back from him and grinned.

"NOW there's and idea."

"Shit."

The next day Ed and Al were dozing in there office when Russell walked in. He grinned when he saw Ed look up blearily from the small sofa.

"A good night I take it."

Ed nodded and lowered his head back onto the comfy cushions.

"I have bruises from Eliza's tickling."

He mumbled as he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"I'm sure."

Russell smirked at him.

"Hey shut it. I'll have you know Roy is gentle."

Ed said sticking out his tongue

"Too much info!"

Russell shot back.

"Then next time shut your mouth and don't say anything."

Ed said smiling sweetly with an evil glint in his eyes. Russell shook his head and went over to peer at Al. Al turned his head and stared at Russell.

"If you've got nothing better to do then stare, would you mind getting us some coffee?" (again with the coffee….sigh)

Al asked as he tried to bury his head deeper into the desk.

"Are you hung-over?"

"No I'm just always a ray of sunshine after a night of uncontrolled drinking, of course I'm hung over!"

Al replied sharply. Fletcher came in and stopped in surprise at the normally quiet Al's response, Russell straightened and looked over at Ed in surprise. Ed shrugged at him.

"Al's not a happy person in the morning after."

"Brother I think we should leave and get Alphonse some coffee." Fletcher spoke up from his spot in the doorway.

"Why should I?"

"Whens the last time you've heard Al shout and Ed being quiet?"

"Ah point taken."

Russell and Fletcher left to find Al that coffee.

"Nii-san how come your not hung over?"

"I didn't drink as much as you, I've a queasy stomach but that's it."

Ed said sitting up, he winched at his stiff neck and massaged it.

"Havoc's having a mans night out tonight you going to come?"

Al groaned into the desk and shook his head.

"I'll die if they feed me anymore alcohol."

He whined. Ed laughed and patted his brothers head to comfort him.

"It okay Al you don't have to go."

When the coffee had arrived and they had recovered, the two set to work on one of their experiments. Ed left to go get ready for the night out but Al stayed behind with Russell and Fletcher to help with closing the place. Ed opened the door and headed for the shower. Afterwards he got into the new clothes he had bought. A crisp white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked out the window when he heard a car horn. Roy was waiting for him as he leaned against his car. Havoc was there also lighting up a cigarette. Ed left grabbing his coat keys and wallet. Roy nodded his approval as Ed walked up. Roy drove them to the pub and left them to drive home and leave his car since he was going to be drinking tonight. He joined them later when the others had arrived. Hughes was showing the bartender photos of Eliza in her uniform.

"Geez Maes and you accuse us of having a one track mind."

Roy stated as he joined them at the bar.

"But this is my Eliza I'm talking about all you two are concerned about is cock."

Hughes grinned as he ducked Ed's fist. Roy grabbed his love and drew him close.

"Now now Ed we can't be mad if it's true."

"I am not obsessed with cock!!"

He yelled indignantly. He blushed as he realized that most of the bar had turned to look at him. Roy laughed as Ed's face flushed crimson and he hung his head. Havoc bought Ed a drink out of pity. Ed downed the drink and asked for an other. Roy snickered at the still red face as Ed drank hastily. He coughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Have people stopped looking?"

He asked.

"Ages ago Ed everyone will have forgotten by morning anyway."

"We won't."

Breda said leaning over Ed and Roy's shoulder. Ed groaned and closed his eyes. They found a cubicle and Hughes drew a pack of cards from his pocket. They played as Havoc and Farman talked about some of the women that had walked into the bar. Hughes kept winning and Furey got fed of losing and folded. Roy laughed and soon it was just Hughes and Roy playing. Ed left early as himself and Al were going to be up early the next day. He kissed Roy good bye and left the bar.

Ed made his way home and yawned as he walked in to find Al snoozing on the couch. Ed smiled as he went into his brothers room to get his blanket. Gently Ed covered his brother and tucked him in. He picked up the book that Al had been reading before falling asleep. He put it on the small coffee table and turned off the lights. He checked to make sure he had locked the door and windows before heading to his room to get dressed and go to sleep.

The next day he woke up before Al and got breakfast ready. Al stumbled into the kitchen and sat down.

"We need a new couch."

"Why?"

Ed asked as he handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks. Coz it's not that comfy to sleep on."

Al replied as he massaged his shoulder. Ed sighed as he sat down and passed a plate to Al.

"You must have been really tired to fall asleep on it."

Ed said as he tucked into his breakfast, sure a fry wasn't they healthiest but it was filling. When they had finished they gathered up the notes they would need and headed to the lab. The Trigum brothers weren't there today so the two had the lab to themselves. Ed with the help of two assistants cleared away the tables moving them to the side. In the space that was cleared Al drew a transmutation circle. Ed laid the notes out as he studied them again. They wanted to try teleporting something from the other world to see if one could travel without the need for the gate.

Al called when he was ready and the two began the experiment.

Russell and Fletcher were walking to the lab when they heard a loud explosion. Running they turned the corner to see smoke rising from the building. The door burst open as Al came out coughing and holding his side, one of the lab assistants ran out and patted cinders hastily from his coat.

"Al!"

Fletcher called as they ran up to him.

"What happened?"

"The experiment didn't work the gate appeared and Ed had to break the circle. The explosion was us closing the gate."

Al said as he straightened and frowned at his clothes. They were blackened from the explosion.

"Huh? Where's Ed?"

Russell said looking around.

"I'm in here!"

Ed's voice shouted from inside the lab. Smoke was still billowing out but Ed had managed to make his way to the windows. When the smoke had cleared he surveyed the damage. One of the tanks of water had burst under the pressure and some of the tables were broken and overturned. Sighing he rolled up his sleeves even further and went about cleaning the place up. Alchemy was handy for stuff like this. Al helped while Fletcher and Russell blocked the outside because word of the explosion had spread and someone had thought it was a fire.

Later that evening when they mostly had finished and the crowd that had gathered left Ed and Al made there way home. Their two helpers said they'd handle the rest. Ed stopped in surprise when he saw Roy's car parked outside. Al grinned at his brother.

"Better go see what he wants. I'm heading for a shower."

"Don't use up all the hot water I want one too!"

Ed called after him. Roy was sitting in the car when Ed looked in.

"What happened to you?"

He asked when he saw Ed's clothes.

"You don't want to know, besides that what brings you here?"

Ed asked curiously. Roy grinned at him.

"I was wondering would you be free for this evening?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping to relax." Ed frowned.

"Don't worry I want to being you someplace special. I'll pick you up in and hour, so you can get cleaned up."

Roy smirked at him. Ed cursed as he drove off. Going upstairs he fixed himself something to eat while he waited to use the shower.

Al came out drying his hair.

"What did Mustang want?"

"Wanted to know was I free, he's picking me up in an hour."

Ed answered as he went into the bathroom. Al muttered something as he sat down on the couch.

When Ed was showered and dressed he and Al talked about the experiment and what went wrong while they waited for Roy. Roy knocked on the door and smiled warmly at Ed.

"Ready to go?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Ed asked as they walked to the car.

"It's a secret."

Roy said as they got in. They drove in silence Ed looking out the window and studying the surrounding. They didn't drive far out of Central when Roy stopped ad a hill with a lone tree.

"Hey isn't this…?"

Roy nodded.

"The place were we used to go to have some time alone. It was the first place I realized that I loved you."

Ed hugged Roy as he said.

"I love you, though I never realized you could be so soppy."

Roy held him close.

"You seem to bring out these things in me." (AWWWW sappy)

They got out and walked up to the tree. Roy was carrying a basket and laid out a picnic blanket. Ed lay down wearily on it.

"Do you want to eat something before you fall asleep on me."

Roy asked as he sat down beside him.

"What?"

Ed said as he sat up and eyed the basket. Roy chuckled to himself as he took some plates out pf the basket. Ed uncovered one covered with biscuits.

"Did you bake these?"

Ed asked incredulously.

"You can thank Gracia for most of this. The only thing I made were the sandwiches."

Roy admitted as he laid the rest of the plates out. Ed and Roy enjoyed each others company as they sat and watched the sun go down. Before it got too dark Roy drove Ed home.

"You can leave me out here."

Ed said when Roy went to turn a corner.

"Alright. Are you sure Ed, I have no problem with driving you home."

Ed kissed Roy goodbye.

"I know but it's so nice out I want to walk the rest of the way, plus we've run out of coffee."

Roy laughed at that and waved as he drove off home. Ed walked into the nearby shop and bought coffee and some other food stuff they needed and walked home. It was cold but not that cold and the sky was mostly clear except for some sinister looking clouds that Ed could see off in the distance. Climbing the staircase he opened the door to the apartment. The hall light was off but it wasn't dark enough that Ed needed it until he walked in to the living room, the curtains were closed.

"Al you in your room?"

Ed called as his hand searched for the light switch. Finding it he flicked it on, and instantly dropped what he was holding. A cold touch almost stopped his heart at what he saw

"Hello Edward it's been awhile."

A/N: Ha! Yes we are leaving you with this, that'll teach ye to leave some goddamned reviews.

Yes as you can tell typing monkey isn't happy at the mo. Wanna know why? I have run out of jeger!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Rejoice we are finally at the end. sob I think I'll celebrate with a glass of vodka. Still no jeger sob.

WHACK!

Sorikee: Ow you bitch!

Blueonyx: Quit whining monkey, I've run out of jack daniels but you don't hear me complain.

Sorikee: That's coz you've scotch.

Blueonyx: What's your point?

Sorikee: ...

Baruk said as he sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What the hell…?"

Ed spat as he came forward but he froze as the physco dragged something closer.

Al was tied and gagged, blood trickled down his forehead where Baruk had hit him.

"Now now lets not do anything rash."

He cooed as he pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Al. Al was awake and he ceased struggling when he felt it against his head.

"You have a choice to make dear Edward. Him."

the gun prodded Al,

"or you."

Ed felt a mix of anger and fear as he stared at the scene. Al was ignoring the gun pointed at him and was shaking his head as he tried to speak through the gag, Baruk was sitting there calmly a knowing and vile smirk on his face. Ed took a deep breath, to try and quell the nausea that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Leave him alone."

Ed said softly not meeting his eyes. Baruk stood and walked towards him.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Turn around now."

Ed glanced at the gun and then Al before turning. Baruk held his wrists together as he put them in wooden handcuffs that would stop him being able to use alchemy. (Think Ed's second time in Loire, when scars there.)

Baruk then threw a jacket on his shoulders to hide the fact that he was restrained and pushed him towards the door. Before leaving he blew a kiss at Al and gave him a sickening smile.

Roy drove up towards Ed's place and parked the car. Ed had left some notes in his car and he had forgotten to give them to him. He was getting out when he saw Ed being pushed into a car. The coat on his shoulders fell revealing his restraints. Roy tried to call out but his throat wouldn't make a sound. As Baruk started driving off, Roy slammed his door shut and hit the gas speeding off after him. Baruk laughed as he saw who was chasing and sped up sharply turning the corner, the wheels screeching as they skid on the tarmac.

Ed kicked out hitting Baruk's side. Baruk growled and pushed him away. Ed struggled against the cuffs and fell forward as Roy drove into the back of the car.

"Oh he's pretty determined isn't he?"

"Your damn right he is you bastard!"

Baruk chuckled as he raised the gun behind him to shoot blindly at Roy.

"No!"

Ed screamed and bit Baruk's hand. Baruk swore and dropped the gun, he ignored Ed as he swerved around another bend before hitting him and flung him against the passenger door. Ed's head hit the window leaving him stunned as blood trickled down his neck. Roy swore when he saw this and hit the gas again as he bashed into the car in front trying to make it stop. He followed relentlessly as they sped down the roads of Central.

Roy got lucky when Baruk's car hit a curb and crashed into the wall. Stopping he got out and ran to the car. He could see Ed's blonde head leaning against the window as he approached. The back window shattered making him duck as the bastard fired at him. Baruk got out dragging Ed by the hair. Ed groaned in pain as he came round and struggled weakly. Baruk shook him forcing him to his knees and pointed the gun at him as Roy stood up slowly.

"End of the line Baruk, why don't you let him go?"

Roy said as he studied the situation as calmly as he could. The clouds that Ed had noticed earlier were above them now, rumbling with the promise of rain. He heard sirens from somewhere in the city and knew he had to get Ed away from him before the sicko got desperate.

"Not a chance, a master just doesn't carelessly abandon his pet,"

He shook Ed with the young mans braid,

"especially not one like this."

Roy clenched his hands at that and gritted his teeth. He needed to think calmly, for Ed's sake. He knew he wouldn't be able to use his fire alchemy at such close range and he wasn't the best at close combat. But at least he knew a few moves, he had convinced Al to teach him some martial arts after the last time. Baruk was studying him as he held onto to Ed, who was staring anxiously at Roy.

"I won't say it again, leave him go you pervert."

Roy hissed. Baruk cocked his head to one side like a bird of preying eyeing it's next victim.

"Why am I the pervert?"

Roy looked at him in surprise before saying.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Kidnapping, raping and killing several young boys just to satisfy some sick sexual urge."

"I didn't do it for sex, they sickened me, so innocent so carefree... so good. All these little fuck's will one day grow up be like you! Trying to repair a rotten world, well some of us like it like this!"

He screamed. Roy was stunned but Baruk was finished.

"I'll admit it." He made Ed stand and brought him close. "the pleasure came later and your little one was quite good." He smirked twirling Ed's braid in his hand and sniffed it.

Roy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, he was shaking from head to toe in rage.

"You didn't like their innocence?! Then is that why you abused your son?"

Baruk laughed loudly and drew Ed closer.

"My son, oh yes him he was the easiest to destroy, he was so bright it made me feel ill. His mother left me and well he always did look more like her then me."

While he talked he raised Ed's head and turned it to face his,

"Shall I show you hmm?"

Ed gasped as Baruk's hand dove into his pants and fondled him. Holding the gun in the other he used it to keep Ed's head still while he licked the shell of Ed's ear.

"Why you!"

Roy rasped angrily as he moved forward. The gun came up again as Baruk grinned widely at him and kissed Ed's lips. Roy saw Ed's eyes shut tightly as tears trickled down his cheeks. Baruk was still touching him and Roy growled as he saw the hand moving to the back. Ed's eyes shot open when he felt the hand moving round and with a violent twist of his body he managed to break free of Baruk's grip. Roy leaped forward to stop him from grabbing Ed again as the blonde fell backwards

Above there was a loud thunder clap and it started to rain. Ed cried out in pain as he landed on his fingers, he heard one snap and rolled onto his side. He felt Roy grip his arms, but the grip quickly fell away as Baruk was there swinging his gun like a cudgel at Roy's head. Roy back peddled trying to maintain his balance. Baruk laughed and followed him.

Roy dodged the gun and punched him in the gut. Baruk staggered back but recovered quickly and hit Roy in the face sending him flying, Roy wasn't used to this and didn't recover as quickly and was punched again, Blood spurted as he fell heavily on his back. Baruk straddled him and began beating the crap out of him. Ed had recovered and ran over kicking out aiming for the physco's head. The man caught his leg and looked at him before pushing him away. Ed winched as he fell back on his wrists again. Roy used the moment to strike and punched Baruk in the shoulder that he had been shot at knowing that the wound would still be sore even if it had closed. Baruk grunted and Roy grabbed his collar and rolled him over so it was him on top. He punched Baruk repeatedly in the face, but Baruk just laughed and pushed him away. Ed was there trying to shield Mustang as he staggered back, but Baruk grabbed him by the neck even as he struck Mustang using the gun as a cudgel. Roy staggered back shaking his head in an attempt to stop the ringing and through teary eyes saw Baruk lifting Ed off his feet as he aimed at him. Roy ducked to one side as the gun rang out loudly. Baruk swore and aimed again but Roy grabbed his hand and hit him. Baruk dropped Ed and used his now free hand to pull at Roy's hair. He head-butted Mustang sending him stumbling backwards. He landed near Ed who was coughing and forcing air into his lungs with agonizingly deep shuddering breaths.

"Ed."

Roy reached out his hand to stroke his hair out of the blondes face but Baruk hit him. Roy landed on his side coughing up blood, Baruk picked Ed up by his shirt and walked forward and stamped down on Roy's hand before kicking him for a few minutes.

Mustang's broken body lay just feet away his chest rising and falling heavily. Baruk dropped Ed and wiped the blood off his face. Ed struggled to get to his knees before being confronted by Baruk's gun. He looked up to glare at Baruk, but he had that look in his eyes, the one Ed had learned over his time with the monster to mean danger.

"Now that's better isn't it? You see now don't you? Your mine. My plaything. You see don't you, not even the almighty Furher could stop me."

He stated triumphantly to Ed looking down at him.

"Maybe I should just put him out of his misery?"

"NO"

Ed cried as Baruk raised a second gun in his other hand at Mustangs beaten form.

"Alright then I'll do this for you my pet, but you'll have to behave when we get home"

His voice was dangerous as he spoke to Ed, smooth and coy with a razor edge. Ed just stared at the ground all he could think was that if Roy died he couldn't live on. He'd do anything to save the one he loved.

"That's it my pet. Now you're starting to get how the game is played. Although it did take you longer then any of the others."

Baruk shoved the barrel into Ed's face.

"Now suck it!"

He commanded. Ed's eyes widened recalling another time the sick man had said the same thing, the light that he had fought so hard to get back was fading fast. His lip shook as he moved closer and began to open his mouth. There was one of three ways this was going to end. One. He would take Ed back with him and it the nightmare begins all over again. But at least Roy would live. Two. He would kill Roy away and still take Ed. Three. He would pull the trigger as soon as Ed opened his mouth and kill Roy anyway. There didn't seem to be a good option. But if there was a chance that abiding to Baruk's will would give Roy any chance then he was willing to stoop to what ever level he had to. The barrel was pressed against Ed's lips as he went to take it into his mouth.

"Don't even think about doing that for him your so much better then that"

Mustang's voice rang as Ed looked over at him in surprise. Mustang was struggling to stand but standing he was. And moving closer hope swelled in Ed's heart as Mustang rose like a fallen angle edging forward. Then there was a loud ringing of a gun shot that echoed through the night and someone was shot down.

Ed blinked the rain from his eyes as he saw Mustang fall, blood pooled from the wound. Baruk lowered the gun and put it away, keeping the other one trained at Ed. Ed shook with shock and he felt an uncontrollable anger rise within him, twisting he realized that the latched on the cuff had been loosened from all his falls and with a savage yank he managed to free a hand. He flew at Baruk who was looking the other way. Ed sent him doubling over in pain with a well placed roundhouse to the gut. He then followed that up with a jump kick, one leg hitting Baruk's back and the other striking the back of the neck. Baruk fell forward landing heavily. He rolled away barely dodging as Ed's automail fist smashed into the ground cracking the tarmac. Clapping his hands together he turned it into a dagger as Baruk raised his gun. Ed slashed at it halfing the barrel and stabbed at Baruk. Baruk laughed manically as the blade cut him. He punched Ed sending him flying. Standing up Ed snarled and struck Baruk hard on the wounded shoulder. He kneed him sprawling the man onto his back. Straddling him Ed punched him violently.

"I'M NOT YOUR PET!"

Punch

"I AM NOT YOUR PLAYTHING!"

Punch

"AND THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND!"

Punch

Baruk laughed wetly coughing up foamy blood. He struck a glancing blow but it was enough to roll Ed off standing he grabbed Ed's braid and gave it a savage yank. Ed cried out in pain and anger, twisting he yanked the hand gripping his hair and snapped it. Baruk roared at that and shook Ed off. Standing Ed charged and jumped kicking him in the side of the head. Baruk head snapped back with the blow and he slumped to the ground. Ed grabbed the mans head and smashed it against the concrete.

"That was for my brother!"

Ed repeatedly banged Baruk's head off the ground he was aware of anything around him.

"That was for Roy!"

Crack

Ed raised his fist and yelled.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!!"

A hand grabbed his and pulled him away, Ed struggled until someone spoke to him.

"Nii-san enough, it's okay now! It's okay."

Ed looked around to find Al, Hughes and the others there.

"Al? How did you get free?"

Al shrugged and jerked his thumb at Riza.

"Riza dropped by and found me."

Ed was breathing heavily as he looked at them, he's hands were starting to shake violently as what had happened began to sink in. He spun around and his eyes found Roy's bloodied form on the rain and blood spattered ground. He ran over and dropped down beside him.

"Roy damnit Roy don't leave me!!" Ed cried as he gathered Roy in his arms.

"Roy Roy Damnit Mustang don't die!" He shouted choking back his tears.

"Bastard Colonel's don't die like this!"

He yelled as he tore off his jumper and held it to Roy's wound as he yelled at Hughes.

"Hughes call the hospital!"

Roy coughed and opened his eyes. He saw Ed looking down at him his eyes filled with tears.

"Shh."

He whispered as he stroked Ed's cheek. He drew Ed close and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He grinned weakly. Ed wrapped his arms tightly around Roy as he stemmed the blood flow. The wound was in Roy's side and had narrowly missed his gut and other organs. Ed held him tightly as he cried in relief.

THE END

A/N

Blueonyx: Incase some people were wondering why Ed wasn't all don't leave me don't die, it's because the only thing that would survive would be Roy's ego. So we appealed to his ego with Bastard Colonel mwhahahaha!!

Roy: I resent that you nearly killed me.

Sorikee: Silence you back to the fanfic!

Roy: Fcken Fangirls.

Ahem!

Blueonyx: An a crowd of angels sing HALLELUIAH!! Finally finished with this piece of crap.

Sorikee: But seriously this thing turned into a monster a fricking monster !! The sleepless nights and oh credit do you have any idea how much we spent on phone credit to each other!! Not that we minded lol.

Blueonyx: I'm going to give typing monkey a rest know. She needs it.

Sorikee: Why are you digging a hole?

Blueonyx: I'm planting a tree.

Soirikee: Why is there a stone saying here lies typing monkey??

Blueonyx: Oh please I'm not going to kill you yet, we've too many fanfics to do.

Sorikee: What do you mean yet??


End file.
